Yet to be named
by Dragon'sPrisoner
Summary: Rose, since she was very young age, has been able to see spirits. As she gets older, she begins to have flashbacks that leave her weak physically. She is suddenly sucked into a magical world to find a way to get rid of it or control it.
1. Beginning

Chapter 1

Rose never knew when she got her gift. There never was a time she could remember that she couldn't see people walking through walls, partially transparent, or with parts of them missing. No one ever reacted to them or mentioned them so she naturally thought they were suppose to be there. It was one day when she tried to talk a particularly sad transparent girl into playing with her that her parents realized that something was wrong.

"Rose, who are you talking to?" Her mother asked in a honeyed over voice.

"The little, sad, transparent girl." Rose replied. Her mother took her to a councilor after that. During their sessions, Rose revealed that she'd been seeing these people all along.

"How are you today Rose?"

"I'm good... why do you keep that baby in there corner?"

"What baby?"

"The one in the corner."

"Rose, there are no babies in here."

"Yes there is, it's crying so loudly. But it's making choking sounds." Rose scooted to the edge of the scratchy couch and hopped off, her dress flapping up quickly before she flattened it down again. She trotted over to the corner and crouched down.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay." Rose held out a finger for the invisable baby to grab.

"Mrs. Why did you put this baby over here? It's filthy, I think it's blood. And theres a thing wrapped around it's neck. Oh, it can't breath, thats why its choking." Rose reached out as if to grab something but suddenly looked puzzled.

"Mrs. I can't touch the baby. I knew they could go through things but I thought I could touch them," Rose held out her finger again. "They can touch me but I cant touch them. Mrs. Why does the baby have a paper on it's foot?" The councilor looked like she was suddenly brought back to attention by the question.

"I... I don't know Rose. What does it say?" The councilor asked. Rose shook her head.

"I can't read.... But mommy says I cans talk really good." Roses smiled wide.

"Can you copy the letters, Rose?" The councilor got up and returned with a piece of paper and a crayon. Rose took the offered items and began trying hard to copy the words.

The whole ordeal took about ten minutes. She smiled at the sight Rose made. She sat of her knees, leaned over so her stomach was pressed to her thighs. Her tiny fist was clenched around the crayon and her toung was stuck out and pressed to the corner of her mouth in determination. Every few moments she would turn her head at a strange angle as if reading something.

"Done!" Rose cried happily. She stood and rushed over to the councilor, paper held high with pride. She quickly shoved it into her hands and turned back to the 'baby'. The councilor gave one last look at the girl Rose before looking down at the paper.

The handwriting was terrible and hard to make out but what was on the paper shook her to the core. Written on the paper was the following:

Infant: Freston

Date and Time of Death: November 5, 1998 7:34 AM

Cause of Death: Suffacation by Abblilical Cord around neck

The coucilor, Mrs. Jeniffer Freston stiflled a gasp and placed a shakey hand on her stomach.

"Mrs? Did it help? Do you know why the baby is here?" Rose looked up with wide expectant eyes.

"I wanted to forget."

The councilor had not explination for it. She told Rose's parents about what happened. She'd kept no recordes of ever losing her child during birth. She'd wanted to forget. Yet somehow this girl knew somehow. The councilor wanted to continue sessions but her parents discontnued them, fearing the councilor would want her there for her own sake of not their daughter's.

Roses strange ability was kept a close family secret for fear that someone would become _to_ interested in Rose. The possiblity of Rose being take away was always at the fore front of Rose's parent's minds. They were always near while Rose played with friends. They were always ready to interviene if the need arose.

When Rose was six she went to 1st grade. Thats where she met Effen. He was shy little boy with black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes you will ever see. The first time she saw him he was being teased by a group of kids that looked big enough to be 3rd graders. In other words, they looked like they could squish you like a pop can.

"Hey pretty boy. Do you wear make up or it that just your face?" They all laughed like it was then most clever any of them had ever heard.

"I bet he's not even a _boy_. No _boy_ is that pretty." They cackled again. Rose looked over from where she was swinging. The black haired boy, Effen, was sitting, or more, curled up aginst the chain link fence, the group of guys standing just a few feet away. Behind them, just beyond the fence, was an old man, slightly transparent, watching them with a sad expression that reminded Rose of when she fell and she cried to her mother, and her mother held her with that same look.

She turned her attention back to the boys. They pratically towered over his small shrunken frame. Rose felt angery. No one should be pushed around and called names, no matter what they looked like. She swung a couple more times, knowing it'd be gone by the time she got back, and jumped off. A couple small pebbles found their way into her shoe. She stuck a finger into the side of her shoe to dig out the pebbles before she comfronted these bullies. Then she stomped over. Just as she reached them, one of the boys bent down and shooped up a handful of pebbles before throwing them at the victimized boy.

"Hey!" Rose yelled. One of the boys turned around and Rose socked him as hard as she could. It was enough to send him crashing into the chain link fence holding his face with one hand while the other flailed around, trying to grab something. The other boys turned around.

"Aww, look. A _girl _has come to save you." One sneered. Rose drew up her hands, curled angerly in fists infront of her.

"No one saving you after I'm done with you." Rose said, a deep frown of her face.

"Guys! I think she broke my nose!" Said the guy she'd punched. The group glanced at the boy. Sure enough there was a thick trail of blood that had rapidly made it's way down over his lips, down his chin and was dribbling down his front and neck.

"Whatever. This is boring, lets go." Said one of the boys, trying to salvage their pride by a little. They walked away, as quickly as they could with out looking like they were scared Rose would run after them and slug another one of them. Rose watched them then turned to the boy. He was still curled up but was risking a glance up to see if his bulliers had really gone. Rose crouched down next to him.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked. He gave her a quick glance before looking back down. His answer was a quick nod. She giggled. She lifted a hand to brush the pebbles from his hair and he flinched.

"It's okay," She said soothingly, "I won't hurt you." She reached a little bit further the brushed the pebbles and little bits of dirt out of his hair. He tensed up... then slowly relaxed as she continued to pet down his mussed hair.

"See? It's okay. I'm Rose. Whats your name?" She asked resting her hand on his shoulder. She could feel the muscules shaking under his thin sweater. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He coughed a little then tried again.

"Effen." His voice was so quiet and small Rose almost missed it. It seemed almost as if he expected her to laugh and walk away.

"Effen. Hmm. I like it. It's like Evan... but different. I like it. I like you too. We should be friends, okay?" Rose said . Effen looked up at her as if he didn't dare it be true. "It's okay. If you stay with me, those boys won't dare come after you again. Come on. Friends." She held out her hand to him. He looked at it with wide eyes before carefully taking it. Rose smiled and pulled him to his feet. He inhaled in a gasp. Rose could see his clothes were filthy like he'd wore them for an entire week.

"Do you like you swing? I love it cause you can go high and fall without getting hurt. Come on, lets go get a swing. Just one. And we push eachother. You can go first if you want." Rose rambled. She gave a glance over her shoulder towards the old man. He looked a lot happier as he waved. She smiled back at him then concentrated on getting a swing.

Rose drew Effen out of his shell slowly. It was difficult since Effen thought every move was meant to hurt. Rose learned to be slow and patient with him. They settled with calm activities such as card or board games, drawing in the sand, or swinging. The first time they swung, Effen was afraid of Rose pushing him and Effen pushed too softly. Rose settled with pushing from the from the front, using his outstretched feet to, as softly as she could, send him in the other direction. Rose discovered that Effen's shoes were too big and she had to push the bottom and not the top. She did this accidently and Effen's shoe flipped off his foot.

"I'll get it!" Rose cried and bent to get it. Effen was shaking as Rose walked towards him, shoe at hand.

"Here, hold out a foot. I'll put it on for you. I'm really good at tieing shoes." Rose dropped to her knees infront of him. Hesitantly, Effen held out his foot drapped in a sock too big for him. Rose guided the foot inside with one hand around his ankle. Then she propped the large shoe on her thigh so she could squint at the brown laces as she concentrated on making the best bow she could. This was her friend after all. She had to make in perfect. First wrap one under the other. Then make two rabbit ears and wrap those one around the other. Rose pulled them tight then tied it in a double knot, just in case. Then she noticed the other was lose so she tied that one too. First wrap one under the other. Then make two rabbit ears and wrap those one around the other. After the double knot, Rose look up at Effen.

"Is that okay?" She asked cause that's what her mom asked too. Effen looked like he was about to cry. He bit his lip and nodded. He held the tears in. Rose grinned at the approval.

"Hold on to the chains okay. And look up. You'll feel like your flying." Rose took a gentle hold on Effen's ankles and took a few big steps backwards.

"Are you looking up?" Rose asked leaning back as she kept a hold on his ankles. He nodded and Rose pulled a little more before letting go. It was like magic. It's like everything slowed down. Effen's hair flew around his head as he stared wide eyed up at the sky as it came nearer then fell away. He got closer again and as he came back down Rose push on the heels of his feet to keep him going. Rose pushed him for ten minutes before she stepped out of the way and slowly let his momentum go down. Effen stood and looked up at the same time, falling to the ground from dizzyness.

"Was that fun?" Rose asked, plopping down next to him. Effen nodded, eyes wide in amazement. Rose grinned her big happy grin.

Rose and Effen became best friends. They were inseperipable. They were always seen together, talking quietly, though this rarely happened, and swinging and drawing in the sand. During reading time they always sat in the same place, in the corner between the small cubbies and the wall. Some times, they read the same book, one holding, the other nodding when they were finished reading that page. Some times, they read different books, switching half way through to read what the other had.

Rose told her parents about Effen. They told Rose to invite Effen over to play or for dinner, but when ever Rose asked, he never could. It made Rose sad and worried Rose's parents. They called the school. Effen was taken out of class in the middle of art time. They were finger painting and they were working on a project together. One side of the paper was night and the other was day but right in the middle, all the same, was a swing. Effen left, and Rose refused to continue without him cause he had to finish his night side cause it was his side, not hers. Miss Anderson hung it up to dry none the less.

Effen came back an hour later. His eyes were puffy and tear trails on his cheeks were evident. Rose ran to him and stood a foot away, her arms raised in waiting. Waiting to give the comfort she knew she could give. But not take the final step because, if forced into it, Effen would be even more scared. He stepped forward and buried himself in her arms as if to hide. He was shivering. Mrs. Harold, the princible, walked to the front of the classroom and whispered in Miss. Anderson's ear. As Mrs. Harold whispered, Miss Anderson's hand shot to her mouth, as if to stiffle a gasp or to have the pressure there to remind herself not to speak. Rose placed her jaw on top of Effen's head to cover him more. Teachers only whispered when something bad happened.

Mrs. Harold pulled away with a look that only adults can really inturpret. The she began walking towards the two children. Rose tightened her hold on him. Mrs. Harold couldn't take Effen away. Rose would punch her like those bullies. But Mrs. Harold simply crouched next to them, somehow not showing her underwear under her knee high skirt.

"Effen, after school you need to come to the office, okay?" She said in a soft voice. Effen held on tighter to the front of Rose's shirt and nodded into her chest. His head bumped Rose's jaw a couple time and his hair, which was getting long, tickled her throat and chin. Mrs. Harold reached out to pat his back but Effen stiffened and Rose held him tighter and slightly away from her. Mrs. Harold's hand stopped, then dropped in defeat. She stood and walked out of the classroom.

The rest of the day was lost cause trying to get the two children to seperate, so Miss. Anderson put them in their story time corner so they were got of the way. They sat, side by side, not hugging cause sitting that was very uncomfortable.

"Effen, I... I don't know what is happening... we're best friends, I want to help."

"Can't tell. I'd get in trouble if I told." Effen mumbled. Rose turned her entire body to face him, now shifted to sit on her knees.

"I won't tell. Pinky promise. I won't tell if you don't tell." Rose said holding out her pinky. Effen was confused.

"Don't tell what?"

"You tell me why your sad and I'll tell you my biggest secret. Mom and Dad don't want me to tell. But I'll tell you cause your my best friend." Rose continued holding up her pinky. It started aching from holding it up there, but she was determined to know and to help.

Effen looked down at the pinky slowly, then back up to Roses face, then down again. Slowly he raised his hand, pinky outstretched, elbow crooked at an angle. His pinky brushed hers then hooked around hers, barely holding on, but still there. Rose smiled her happy smile and held his pinky as she leaned forward.

"I can see dead people. At least thats what mom and dad say. They look ordinary to me except sometimes they're look through. Or only half of them are there. It's not scary really. But mom and dad don't want me to tell." Rose whispered. Her shoulders felt better as she said this. It's like a burden was lifted. Rose continued to look at Effen, his face never changing. Then he looked dead on into her face.

"Really? For truth?" He asked. Rose gently squeezed Effen's with her's.

"Truths." Effen's eyes were down again, staring at the ground in between them.

"My mom and dad don't like me. They call me names and I get punished if I do something wrong. The school found out. They had a something worker here. They made me take off my clothes and they saw my bruises and stuff. The nurse said I don't have anything broken so they didn't take me right away. They're taking me away, Rose. They're taking me away." His silent tears started to flow again and and Rose pulled him to her, not caring if he tried to get away, though he didn't. He needed her. He sobbed like he had never been aloud to. He was never going to leave. If they tired to take him away, she'd go to.

After school, Rose and Effen walked to the office. They both sat in on of the uncomfortable waiting chairs. Rose looked determined. Effen kept his head down.

After fifteen minutes, Rose's mom walked in.

"Rose! I was just going to have to school page you over the intercom. Why didn't you come to the car?"

"They're gonna try and take Effen away, but they can't cause I'm not gonna let them." Rose said firmly, her jaw set.

The reseptionist called Rose's mom over and spoke to her in a low tone. Rose didn't bother to try and listen. Instead she slipped a protective arm around Effen. They could seperate them, not matter what.

Rose's mother finished talking to the reseptionist and walked into the next room. Rose could hear her making a phone call. After a while there was a long silence. Then Rose's mother came back and sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs next to Rose and Effen.

"Rose, Effen. I know you two don't ever want to be seperated. I'm going to stay with you and talk to the social working. My husband and I agree that'd we would love to be your foster home. Is that okay? Would to like to come live with us?" Rose's mother said softly. Effen bit him lip as tears welled up in his eyes and he gave a couple quick nods. Rose smiled her happy smile.

Rose skipped from the school to the car. Effen followed close behind, walking fast to keep arrived at the car and had to wait for Rose's mother to unlock it so they could crawl in. Rose's mother chuckled at her daughter. She dug her keys from her purse. It took her a minute. She finally found them stuck between her lip stick and her big thick wallet. By this time, Rose was bouncing around. Effen stood quietly, head down, not speaking. Rose's mother frowned at this and unlocked the car. Rose scrambled into the back and strapped herself in. Effen climbed in too but didn't put on his seat belt.

Rose's mother reached over to to fasten the boy in and the boy flinched. He flinch! Rose's mother's heart ached.

"It's okay sweety. I'm just gonna buckle in so your safe." Rose's mother said in a soft voice. She reached towards him again. This time he held fast though he still shook. Rose's mother drew around the belt and clicked it into place. It was then, as the belt tightened around his form that Rose's mother realized how thin he was.

Rose's mother drew away and shut the door. She stood outside the car for a moment, trying to still her aching heart. Then, she took a deep breath and move to the driver's door. She slid in smoothly and slid the key into the ignition. The car rumbled to live as they made the journey home.

In the back seat, Rose talked on and on about living with them, with their big back yard and the kitchen with the breakfast bar, with chairs so tall that her mother or father had to lift her, and her room, painted blue cause it reminded her of water cause she loves water. The descriptions went on and on for about fifteen minutes. As soon as they hit the speed bump that announced the arrival of their neighborhood, Rose started pointing out the different houses and talking about the people who lived there, based on the halloween candy they gave out, of course. They finally bumped into their drive way and Rose hurriedly unbuckled and bounced in her seat.

Rose's mother gave a final glance at the children before unlocking the car door. Rose flung open the door before coaxing Effen out as well. Rose's mother watched her daughter as she did this with gentleness and care, probably knowing how to deal with the boy from the months they'd spent together. Rose's Mother could see around Effen she calmed more and became a mentor and helper to Effen.

Rose held out her hand slightly. Rose's Mother thought Effen would flinch away like he had her. Instead, Rose didn't get close enough to scare him. She waited, and then, Effen reached out his hand to gently grasp hers.

"I'll give you a tour, okay? And you have to stay close, cause you always have to stay close to the tour guide." Rose said. Effen nodded and Rose lead the way, their back packs bobbing as they walked.

"Now this is the porch..." Squeek, Thudum. Rose had made quick progress getting inside. Rose's mother stood another minute before locking the car and moving inside. She could heard Rose's voice echoing off the walls from the kitchen. Rose's mother made her was there. When she got in, she saw Effen's eyes go wide and he dropped his head as if he was caught doing something he shouldn't.

"Would you two like something to eat? I'll make some Macaroni and cheese while you finish your tour, Rose." Rose's mother said. Effen's head popped up as if shocked not to be in trouble.

"Okay, come one Effen. I'm gonna show you the living room and the back yard, and downstair and upstairs and my room, and..." Rose's voice trailed off as they traveled out of ear range.

Rose's mother once more squashed the urge to run after them and scoop up the boy and hug his and tell him he was safe now. She then turned. Time to fatten that boy up. She, without looking, turned on the radio and began pulling out the stuff she needed. Two comercial Macanori and Cheese boxes. Check. Milk. Check. Hot Dogs. Check. She began boiling the water as newer song came on. She'd only heard it a few times but it was beautiful.

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

She added the noddles and gave a delicate spin on the ball of her foot.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

Rose's mother stirred the noddles till they were soft and drained them. Then she added the milk, then the artifical cheese powder. She took out a couple hot dogs and put them on a plate in the microwave for one minute.

A fox trot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

She stirred to gether the noodles and milk and cheddar powder till they were a solid mass of shiny yellow. The microwave beeped and she took out the plate with the sizzling hotdogs.

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

She cut the hot dogs into round pieces and stirred them into the warm mass of creamy goodness.

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

"Kids! Macaroni is ready! Wash your hands!" Rose's mother heard the thumping of feet over head and they headed towards the bathroom. She could hear water running and giggling as Rose taught Effen how to make big bubbles with her hands.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

Rose's mother dished up two bowls of the Macaroni and Cheese and set it at the low table, thinking Effen wouldn't appreciate being picked up. The kids came into the kitchen again, Rose looking for the food, Effen keeping his head down as if he was in a place he shouldn't be.

"Your food is on the table over there. Go on, eat it. You must be hungery after such a long day." Rose's Mother said from her spot in the kitchen, cleaning and putting away the mess she'd made dancing around the kitchen.

The kids scuttled over to the table. Rose pulled out Effen's chair and helped him up. Then she climbed into her own chair.

"Lookie! Mom put hot dogs in it too! Mmm. Tastey." Roses exclaimed as she began shoveling food into her mouth. Effen looked at the food and quickly began to eat as if it would disappear any moment. Rose's mother watched sadly, but happy the child was eatting.

"Would you like some juice?" Rose's mother asked.

"Yes, please." Rose said through a mouth full.

"Now, Rose, we know we don't talk with our mouth full. How about you, Effen?" Rose's mother held up two plastic bottles with different colored liquid in them. "We only have apple and sunny D I'm afraid." Effen whispered something and Rose relayed it.

"He said apple please." Roses grinned.

"Sure thing, Effen. You too, Rose. Same?"

Rose's hair bobbed around her haed as she nodded.

"Ya hu." Rose's mother got a couple small cups out and filled each with the Apple juice. She then went around the table so Effen could see her putting down the cups.

"Here you go. Hows the Macaroni and Cheese?" Rose's Mother asked.

"Great!" Rose said after she gulped down a mouth full of Apple Juice and noodle mixture. Effen tensivly took his cup in both hands and brought it towards him. He sniffed it before taking a small he began to sip it, looking to savor every drop.

Rose's mother went back to the kitchen, putting the Apple Juice away, knowing it would be back out again soon. She stayed next to the sink the rest of the time, staring hard at the tiled wall and assortment of spices behind it. Who could have done this to a child. And what would it take to make Effen feel safe in this home?

"Mom, Mom!" Rose cried. Rose's mother went to the table. "We're done!" Rose presented the empty bowl with smears of cheese sause. Rose's mother looked at Effen's bowl. It was only half eatten and he was still nursing the cup of juice.

"Would it be alright if I saved this for you for later? Incase you get hungery again?" Rose's mother asked. Effen looked at her like she was an alien. Then he gave a slow nod.

"How about you two watch a movie and I'll clean up a bit more?" Rose's mother said taking the bowls.

"Yeah. Effen hasn't seen very many movies. Come on, lets go pick one!" Rose said scooting off her chair and helping Effen off his. Rose's mother gazed in pride at the softness and care Rose took with Effen. Even when it was evident in her voice that she was wound up like a ball of yarn. They waddled off to go pick a movie and Rose's mother saved Effen's leftovers in a plastic container. Then she washed the bowls and put them away.

"Mom, mom, we want to watch this one." Rose presented a movie case. The title was simply 'Bambi'. Seemed awfully fimiliar to her.

"I'm not so sur-"

"Mom," Rose said in an iritated voice, "Hes never seen it. Everyone has to see Bambi." Rose's mother sighed.

"Alright." Rose gave a whoop of glee and took Effen's hand once more as the three of them journyed to the den. Rose and Effen crawled on to the large couch while Rose's mother put in the movie. Turning from the previews, Rose's mother took a warm blanket from near by and tucked it around them. Then, she headed upstairs to call her swept into her shared bedroom and delicatly picked up the phone. She pressed the numbers quickly, her fingers not needing to be told where to go. The she leaned against the side table and listened to the ring.

And waited. And waited. The voice mail answered.

"You have reached the voice mail of ... 'Jeff Rumman'. Please leave you message after the tone. You may hang up, or press 9 for more options. To leave a call back number, press 5... BEEP!"

"Jeff, it me. I fed the kids and now their watching a movie. Things are going good so far. I think I'll keep the kids home from school tommorow. With whats happened and all. God, Jeff. You so much as raise a finger and the child flinches. It hurts to watch. Anyway, call me back before you head home. I'm craving chinese food right now. Love ya. Bye." Rose's mother put the phone down. She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands and headed back down stairs.

Quietly she patted over to the entery way to the living room. The two small children were now leaning against each other, they're eyes shut softly in slumber. They're arm nearest the other was wrapped around the other's arms. They're heads were rested against each other and they're breath slow and even. Bambi hopped through a field with his female friend and dodged the full grown males running around and prancing like they were princes themselves.

Rose's mother went back up stairs to Rose's room. She had a pull out bed, just incase one of her friends slept over. Rose's mother gave the iron frame a hard tug and it slid out from under Rose's green cover. The sheets on the pull out bed were also green, the sheets pretty much the same. She folded back the covers on both beds then went back down stairs. First she gathered her daughter, seeing as her bed was the furthest from reach, and trudged up stairs. Her daughter was becoming heavy and difficult to lift. She layed Rose down on the bed and slipped off her shoes. Then she pulled the covers over and placed a good night kiss on her fore head.

Next was Effen. This one would be tricky. Hopefully he was dead enough asleep that he wouldn't notice that someone was touching him. Rose's mother slowly slid her arms under the tramatised boy's knees and back. She made sure to lean his head against her heart as to, hopefully soothe him further. She walked as gently and smoothly as possible. It was difficult, but Rose's mother made it up the stairs and into the bedroom without waking Effen. Rose's mother sighed.

'Thank goodness.' She thought. Then she slipped off his shoes and tucked him in. Then, after a hesitant moment, she placed a good night kiss on his forehead. He stirred a little but didn't wake. Rose's mother breathed a sigh of relief before standing and walking over to Rose's froggy night light and turning it on with a flip of the switch. Then she left the room, glancing back once upon the beautiful children in her she closed the door till there was just a crack.

Effen opened his eyes. The nice lady, Rose's mother, was gone. She'd said before that he'd be able to live here. She'd fed him and given him juice, and a choice in juice for that matter. Then she let them watch a movie. A Movie! Oh how exciting. The first movie he'd ever seen. He'd passed by the living room when his father... when his father had been watching WTF or something of the sort. But Effen had never been allowed to watch TV... in fact, he wasn't allowed much of anything. And when he'd fallen asleep, which he wasn't suppose to do till he was told, she carried him up to a soft comfortable bed, another thing he wasn't allowed. She'd even taken off his shoes and tucked him in. And then, the most suprising thing. She'd kissed him! On the forehead. He felt a feeling rise in his chest as the thought. It'd been so affectionate, so caring. Went so unexpected. He'd practicly flinched but managed not to move too much.

For the first time, Effen felt live there was a little hope left for him. A hope that someone cared. And he planned to hold on to that hope for as long as he could.


	2. Christmas Joys, Terrifying Flashbacks

Author's letter

To those who wonder why I didn't do this in the first chapter, I reply, I wanted to begin my story with no distractions. If you have been hooked and have continued, I give my most gracious thanks.

I started this story with having just started NanoWrimo (National Novel Writing Month). I was told I was not aloud to write fanfiction as it was taking credit for someone else's work. But I was informed as of late that I was aloud as long as I didn't take credit. I have no intentions to take credit for the wonderful works of J.K Rowling as well as a few of the other pieces of work I have included.

I have now taken this story in a slighly new direction. It will be basicly the same, just with a Harry Potter twist. I ask you to be patient. It takes a couple chapters to get to the Harry Potter side of things.

Now, please enjoy.

Effen took a while to open up. And by a while I mean years. The only person he went near was Rose. He followed her like a lost puppy. And in return, Rose took care of him. When he was picked on she didn't hesitate to knock around teeth. After a while, people got the idea and left them alone, completely. Rose had a few friends and she would say hi and chat a little before returning to Effen. There were a few times that Rose's mother would hear them talking in their shared room. Effen was a little louder then when he was asked a question such as, 'How was your day,' or 'Would you like some more?' Then Christmas came up. Effen did the crafts at school, but he didn't put any real effort into it. Christmas was nothing special for him.

"What do you guy what Santa to bring you for Chirstmas?" Rose's father asked one evening when they were all sitting at the table.

"I want one of those dolls that you can feed and they cry sometime... or a Furby! I heard about Furbys from Michel at school. But they sell them any more. So Santa would have to get one from someone else, but that would be mean cause then he would be taking from someone and thats mean." Roses beamed.

"What about you Effen? What would you like from Santa?" Rose's mother asked softly. Effen had his head hung. He shugged and limply let his shoulders droop in defeat.

"You must want something."

"Can't." Effen barely said.

"Well why not sweety?"

"Santa does not like bad boys."

There was a stunned silence. Then Rose stood and walked over to Effen.

"Your not bad Effen. I told you. You are the nicest person ever. And don't forget it." Rose stood next to Effen, hands on hips.

"Okay Rose."

"I bet you didn't get presents cause _they _took them when Santa left them. It's _their _fault." Rose declared loudly. "But now they can't take them so you have to tell Santa what you want so you can get something cool. Okay? Now smile." Roses stayed till Effen lifted his head and plastered a fake smile there. She nodded then sat down. Thats how things were with Rose. She was the only one who could convince Effen of anything. After a while he put his head down again smile gone.

"Effen, do you know what you want from Santa?"

"Yeah."

"What is it hun?"

He looked up. He looked hopeful but hesitant in being so.

"He can't give it to me cause he can't give me knowledge."

"What kind of knowledge?" Effen took a breath as if preparing himself.

"Dance. I want to dance."

Effen's request surprised Rose's parents but Rose didn't seem surprised at all. It must have been one of the things they talked about when they hid away in some corner of the house that Rose's mother had yet to find. But despite this, she looked into all the dancing schools around. Lots of them had multiple choices in style. Rose's mother wondered how he would do, being so shy. She still signed him up for classes and spoke to the instructors about him choosing which style he would do. Then She went to a store that sold dance clothes and shoes and purchanced a certificate worth $50 so he could get the clothes and things he wanted.

Christmas rolled around. Effen still didn't believe that Santa would get him something. Though he didn't say it, he still thought he was a bad boy. Christmas Eve, when the children were asleep, Rose's parents filled their stockings with lots of candy and little toys and well as gave each an Ugly Doll. Rose's Father set down a sleeping Furby next to Rose's stalking while Rose's mother wrote in as eligant hand writing as she could while eating the cookies that the kids had left for Santa. It read as followed:

Dear Effen,

I'm sorry I could never visit you and give you presents before today. I hope this makes up for the years you have gone without and you have fun.

Sincerely,

Santa

Rose's mother folded the letter and stuck it into an envoloped and addressed it, Effen. She then stuck two certificates in as well. One that said he could pick any class at the Rocky Mountain Dance Center he wanted. The other holding the worth of $50 to the dance clothes store. She sealed it and popped it against his stocking. She gave it one last look to make sure it looked perfect. Then she stood, accepting a reassuring hug from her husband and headed up to bed.

Then next morning woke them to a child jumping on their bed and their legs. There was another one standing not too far away grasping an envolope.

"He came, he came. And Effen got presents too! And looky, I got a Furby!" The Furby gave surprised exclamations as it was jostled around. She hugged the Furby close and the artifical intelligence told her to not tip it.

"What did you get, Effen?" Rose's father asked. Effen looked down at the envolope. His hands shaking.

"He hasn't opened it yet. Go on Effen, open it!" Rose stopped jumping. Effen slowly ripped open the top till he could pull out the letter inside. He looked at it, reading it. His eyes got wider and wider as he read the letter. Then he reached in once more. First the certificate for classes then the $50 certificate. He stood speechless.

"What is it?" asked Rose. She hopped over to him and read over to his shoulder. Her eyes got wide too.

"Mom, Dad! Effens gonna learn how to dance!" Rose jumped around excited.

"Bring it here." said Rose's mother. Effen slowly walked over to her side of the bed and shakily held out his papers. Instead of taking them, Rose's mother read them from where she was. Having already known what it said she finished quickly.

"Effen! Thats great! What are you going to learn?" She asked with a smile.

"I want... I want to learn," He gulped, "Ballet." He barely finished. Rose's mother nodded.

"Is that your favoriet?" He nodde shyly. Rose's mother smiled lightly.

"Do you know how to do anything?" Effen looked up and smiled and set his papers down on the bed. He took a couple of steps back to get some room. At first he stood there as if wondering what to do then swung up his leg infront of himself his other foot pushing his up into point. His other leg bent infront of him before straightening, his arms out in front of him then up above his head.

Rose's parents sat shocked. Effen held it a few seconds longer before he put his leg down and that foot also went into the point. He shifted to his front. He grabbed the top of his back foot and arched it upward. He couldn't get very far up but his foot got to almost above his head. He put this one down quicker then before. He put the back foot infront of his front and slide down into the almost splits.

Rose giggled.

"Isn't he GREAT!?" She asked as she clapped. Rose's parents looked at eachother.

"I think we're going to need to get him into a more advanced class." Rose's mother said. Her husband nodded. They turned back to Effen.

"How do you do that? How did you learn?"

"I taught myself. They left the TV on and ballet was on. I watched and wanted to learn too. So I watched and taught myself." Effen explained. Rose's mother smiled.

"Good job, Effen. You dance beautifully." Effen beamed and for the first time he smiled. His smile was almost blinding and warm. Rose smiled right back.

Effen started his classes in January. Rose's mother had talked to the Instructors about Effen's talent.

Effen bounced happily in his seat as they waited for class to begin. He was dressed in his new black tight fitting pants or, as Rose called them, tights and a white shirt.

"Alright class. Step up to the bar. Rest your hand lightly on the bar, now ready? Front one, front two,..." Rose's mother sat in a stiff chair at the observation window. Effen gliding throught the exercises with ease. They then began point. Effen had insisted on getting point shoes instead of the traditional men's floppy shoes. He joyfully slipped them on then trotted back to the group. The girls in the group all gave him wierded out looks. First of all, he was the smallest of all of them. Second, he was a boy wearing point shoes. The teacher called they're attention back to the front.

"This in the first point class. I want to see who needs help with what whether it be foot strenght, balance, etc. On the count of three, I want all of you to go up like so." The teacher demonstrated going up, her feet close together under her. She stayed a moment so everyone could see before going down again. Rose's mother smiled. If Effen could stand on one foot while in point, this would be easy. The woman next to her snortted.

"What is a _boy_ doing in there. With point shoes none the less. He'll give up soon." The woman sneered. Rose's mother frowned.

"He's better then any child I have ever seen." She said, then turned back to the window. The woman mumbled something about 'stupid mothers always thinking their children were special'. Rose's mother ignored her.

"One... Two... Three!" The instructor called. All the children went up, some went right back down again.

"Good job Rihan." The mother next the Rose's mother called and clapped. It slowed though when she saw the boy still up. A few more went down. Then a nother. Soon everyone was down except Effen. He looked around almost confused.

"Can you bent down, Boy?" the Instructor asked. Effen lowered himself till he was crouching, still in point. He stayed there.

"Go back up." He stood and stayed up still.

"Can you more your feet apart?" The instructor asked. He stepped out with one foot. Still, he stayed up in his point.

"If you can, lift your leg." The instructor said. Easily, Effen went up into the position that he'd first done when showing Rose's parents. Rose's mother couldn't help but smile. The woman's mouth was flapping, but no sound came out. Effen was getting a little shakey, but so far he'd been up for a good minute.

"You can go back down. Have you taken classes before?"

"No madame." He said lowering himself slowly. The instructor gave him a long look before moving towards the door next to the observation window.

"Mrs. Rumman. My I talk to you?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"May I ask how Effen learned point?"

"He taught himself from the TV. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No no. Mrs. Rumman, I'd like to keep him for the more advanced class today. It's right after this class. Would that be okay?" Rose's mother felt an excited flutter in her chest.

"Oh, of course."

"Thank you Mrs. Rumman." With that she returned back to the class.

After lots of stretching and working in point, the Instructor turned on the radio.

"Okay class. Dance to your heart's content. Us as much point as you can. I don't run into people." Everyone scattered into different directions and began twirling and leaping, every once in a while going up to point. Effen looked around, then lowered his head. He listened.

The kisses of the sun,

Were sweet I didn't blink,

I let it in my eyes,

Like an exotic drink,

The radio playing songs,

That I have never heard,

I don't know what to say,

Oh, not another word.

Effen lifted his head his face focused on the mirror as he rose up on his toe, his other rised waisted high and helping him spin to the beat. His arms were raised in a hoop fashion

Just la la la la la  
It goes around the world  
Just la la la la la  
It's all around the world  
Just la la la la la  
And everybody singin'  
La la la la la  
And now the bells are ringin'.

He put down his leg and lowered out of point only to raise his leg again to do a sideways bend, his lifted foot bend ing sideways also so he looked like a hoop with a leg coming out of it. Rose's mother thought that was pretty inpressive and was surprised as he continued to turn.

Inside an empty room  
My inspiration flows  
Can't wait to hear the tune  
Around my head it goes  
The magic melody  
You want to sing with me  
Just la la la la la  
The music is the key

He stopped, straightened, then continued spinning in place as he had at the beginning of the song.

And now the night is gone  
Still it goes on and on  
So deep inside of me  
I long to set it free  
I don't know what to do  
Just can't explain to you  
I don't know what to say  
Oh not another word

He stopped mid turn and came out of point into puroet. He bend his knees low like he was bowing then leapt up into the air. Several people aroung him gasped as he rose high. He seemed suppened for a moment for he fell to the ground ungracefully.

Just la la la la la  
It goes around the world  
Just la la la la la  
It's all around the world  
Just la la la la la  
And everybody singin'  
La la la la la  
And now the bells are ringin'

A single person clapped. It was a lith man with curly brownish blond hair and glasses that sat near the bridge. He had an angular face and long piano fingers. He'd been standing near the door watching Effen. He now took long steps towards Effen, his hands up infront of him, clapping in a steady beat.

Effen stared at him as if he was an alien that was dancing with a cow. The man soon was close enough, that Effen had to look straight up.

"What ie your name?" The man asked as he crouched down to Effen's level.

"Effen. Whats your name?"

"Molly. It's very nice to meet you." Molly held out him hand and after a moment Effn took it. Molly smiled and took back his hand.

"Where did you learn to do those Effen?" Molly asked.

"I learned them from the TV. I practised really hard."

"You must have. Those are very hard moves to do. Are you staying for the next class Effen?"

"He is." Rose's mother was approching them from the door. It was then that Effen realized that everyone had about left. "I talked to the instructor already. She would like you to be in this class now Effen."

"Okay. Are you in this class molly?"

"Why yes I am." Molly said with a huge couldn't help but smile back that a smile like that.

"We should stretch Effen. Want to be limber before the teacher works you. She can push you sometimes. Then you'll be sore for a week." Molly made a silly face that mocked pain while holding his rear. Effen laughed.

"Would you like to stretch with me Effen?"

"Yes please."

Over the next ten minutes, Molly showed Effen how to stretch proberly and what exercises would limber him up faster without hamaging his muscles and tendons. Rose's mother had retreated back to the obsevation window. The rest of the class came in. Most of them were draw to Effen right away, asking if this was Molly's relative.

"Nope, this kids new in class." Molly said ruffling Effens long hair that was hanging losely in a pony tail at his neck.

"Everyone, everyone. In line, by the bars. Ready and a 1..." The bar exercises where a little bit more difficult but not by much which made it enjoyable for Effen.

"Alright class. We have a new class mate, Mr. Effen Gord. He has been learning ballet on his own and has just come around to joining real classes. Welcome." The lady instructor said. There were murmurs of welcome around the studio.

"Let us work on lifts today. Molly, since Effen enjoys point, could you work with him and he be the female part?"

"Of course." Molly grinned and stood next to Effen. He set his hand on Effen's shoulder and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Let us start in puroet, ladies and Effen. Good good, effen feet a little closer dear, good. Now men, stand behind your ladie, or Effen. Place your hands on the ladys', or Effen's, waist. You will both bend your knees to sring. Good. Ladies and Effen you will leap and point your toes. On the count of three. One, two, three!" Effen bent his knees then gave a great leap up. May people tried and fumbled. Some right out fell. But Effen being to small and light aloud Molly to keep him up above his head. Effen arched his back in a perfect arch his feet pointed down and pointed. His arms came over his his head and completed the arch. His ribs stuck up making him look stick thin from the side view.

"Good job good job. Alright slowly lower him down. Good. Now tell us, how did you get up?"

"For me, it helped when I stood after Effen had jumped. It made up for the the height. And he's very light so it helped to lift him."

"Thank you, Molly. And you Effen?" Effen's eye brightened even as he looked down shyly.

"I push as hard as I could, but not too hard cause I was scared I'd go over him completely. Also keeping my back bent nad not trying to keep it straight when I went up."

"Thank you too, Effen. Now lets try again, using Molly and Effen's observations." Everyone got back into position. "Ready? 1, 2, 3!" Effen went up once more. Everyone one else got up after alittle wobbling.

"Fantastic everyone, Fantastic! Okay down, slowly, slowly." Molly lowered Effen slowly down till his feet touched the floor. "Now Ladies, and Effen, got up into point." Effen went into point.

"How do you do that? It always looks so painful." Molly said. Effen giggled.

"Now once again, but now from e point. Effen, honey, keep your feet together, good. Once again, count of three. One, Two, Three." Effen pushed off once more, this time it felt easier to get up. That seemed the case with everyone else too.

"Good, everyone! Good! Take a five minute break and come back. Water everyone, lots of water."

"Good work Effen."

"Your doing great Effen."

"Your so cute."

"Hey Effen, you should dance with me sometime."

Effen beamed at the attention he was getting. It felt nice to have people say nice things to you. Someone handed him a cold plastic water bottle and told him to drink some before going back in. He opened the top and took a couple sips. I cooled his throat and soothed his body. He sighed and drank some more. After finishing part of it and setting it next to Rose's sleeping mother, he returned to the studio. Everybody was too.

"Hey cutie."

"Show us what you can do kiddo."

"Do your best, k?"

Effen smiled at them and they smiled back as they passed. It was nice to be complimented and talked to. Seeing Molly he hurried over.

"Did you get water? Wouldn't do if you passed out." Molly teased smiling.

"I got some water. Someone gave me water bottle. I drank a little."

"Thats good." The instructor came sweeping into the studio that moment.

"Alright alright. Shall we continue? Everyone back with your partners. In a little bit we'll switch it up alittle. Men behind, ladies, and Effen, in front. Hands on their hips, good, good. Ladies, and Effen, go into point. Good, now raise you arms high above your heads. Now go to one foot. Carefully now, don't want any sprained or broken ankles. Right now men give them a good spin, then lift then above your heads." Effen almost giggled as Molly's hands brushed his side as he turned in a circle, then he bent his knee and jumped as Molly lifted. He felt a little light headed. It was looking back at the wall behind him that he saw Rose through the window. She had her nose press to the window. Effen smiled at watched horrified as her eye rolled into the back of her head and she started shaking, falling away form the observation window. Effen could see Rose's mother start to panic and kneel next to her daughter.

"Rose!" Effen called out and struggled to get down. Molly lost his hold and Effen dropped heavily to the ground. He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the voices and the hands trying to help him up, and ran to the door next to the observation window. He skid to the left to where Rose lay.

"Rose, Rose!!! Wake up!" Effen cried kneeling next to her. Her eyes fluttered and she looked around confused.

"Why am I down here?" Rose asked. Effen almost cried in relief. He pulled Rose up and hugged her to him.

"Looks like she had a Grande Mal." molly's voice came from behind him. Effen looked around, not understanding what had happened to Rose and looking to the person that seemed to.

"It's a seizure. They're not fatal as long as it only lasts a little while. About ten minutes, beyond that and it could be. She won't remember it. See? Shes confused how she got down there. Don't worry, shes okay. Was this your first time kiddo?" Molly stepped forward and leaned over to look at nodded shyly.

"It's okay. Are you her mother?" Molly asked Rose's mother. She looked at him suddenly.

"Yes, yes I am." Rose's mother said, paniced tears drying on her face.

"Does Rose have a regular doctor?" Molly asked further.

"Yes... yes she does. Should I take her?" Rose's mother asked.

"Get her in for a check up. Tell him she had a seizure and he'll take you from there. If you want, I bring Effen home for you after class. Here I'll give you my cell number and address incase you ever need me." Molly offered gently. Rose's mother shook her head.

"I'll take him. Thank you for offering. Go tell the teacher you need to leave early, Effen." Rose's mother said. Effen nodded sadly and raced off to tell the teacher.

"It's his first day." Molly said.

"Yes." Rose's mother replied automaticly.

"At Ballet?"

"Yes." She answered again.

"Ever?"

"Yes." She finalized. He nodded.

"He has a beautiful talent. And hes so graceful he could pass for the part he dances. I hope he'll be aloud a main part in one of our productions. He has so much potential, it'd be a shame for it to go to waste." Molly mused. Then he turned back to Rose's mother.

"I'm going to be heading back to class. I hope to see you again." Molly turned away and retreated back into the studio. Effen ran up to him a feet feet from the door.

"I'll see you again next week, right?" Effen aske eagerly.

"Of course. I'll be here." Molly smiled at him then went back to join the group of adults. Effen gave one last glance then turned away and skiried back to Rose's mother.

"Can you stand Rose? Do you think you can make it to the car?" Rose's mother asked. Roses nodded.

"Yes, mom." Then she stood up. She didn't wobble or anything like Effen and even her mother seemed to think. She seemed fine now. They walked slowly outside and to Rose's mother's car. They got in and headed home.


	3. Highschool Talent Show, Another Scare

Another Author's Letter

I hope you are enjoying my story so far. Yes I know, It's very long, but you'll get there. After all, I was aiming for a novel.

I forgot to mention my grammar and spelling. In NanoWrimo, they say write, don't edit, cause it takes so much time. I am sorry about the double words and the miss spellings. Use your intuition to figure out what I'm saying. I know you can do it.

Thank you once again for reading.

A few days later found Rose sitting on the examination table in her doctor's office. She swung her feet back and forth, bumping her little feet against metal side and making the paper crunch when ever she shifted. Her mother sat next to her on the short doctors stool with the squishy black top. There was a plastic chair in the corner but that was too far away from her daughter for her tastes. The door squeaked open and a man in a white coat came in. A sethiscope hung around his neck and a little golden badge glinsened about his left breast.

"Hello. I'm doctor Johnston. I'm sorry Doctor Bricle couldn't make it today. He's out with a cold." He smiled at them with a shining row of perfect teeth. Rose's mother stood and took her place to the right of her daughter. Doctor Johnston sat down on the chair that Rose's mother had previouly been sitting on and took a long look at her charts. The silence was maddening.

"So, Rose is it? You had a seizure. Can you tell me about it?" Doctor Johnston looked up at Rose.

"I was watching my friend Effen dance, he is in ballet you know. I remember feeling dizzy and suddenly there was a man and a woman and they were arguing in the studio. No one else was there, just them. The man grabbed the woman and was shaking her. She hit him and hit him and he let go but then he pulled out a big knife and stabbed her. She fell down and he left her. Then I woke up and everyone was looking at me all worried and stuff." Rose explained. Doctor Johnston looked at her strangely.

"Has... Has this happened before, Rose?" He asked.

"No. The ghosts never hurt eachother, they're just there-"

"Rose!" Rose's mother exclaimed.

"But mother, he's a doctor. He has to know. It might be important." Rose said stubornly. She looked at her mother as if she were lecturing her.

"You've had this all your life Rose?" Doctor Johnston asked. Rose nodded her blond hair whipping around her head.

"We took her to a councilor when she was little. When Rose told the councilor that her baby she'd lost during birth was there in one of the corners of her room we were afraid she would keep counciling Rose for her own shake, and not Rose's. I keep what Rose showed her with me at all times. I couldn't think of what would happen if it got into the wrong hands. Here." Rose's mother reached into her purse and pulled out an old piece of paper, folded neatly into a small square. Doctor Johnston took it and expecting a picture was surprised instead to find writing.

The handwriting was horrible, as if the person who wrote it had never held a writing utencil, in this case, a crayon. It read:

Infant: Freston

Date and Time of Death: November 5, 1998 7:34 AM

Cause of Death: Suffacation by Abblilical Cord around neck

It was in the format he'd learned himself in medical school when labling the deceased.

"How old was she? When she worte this I mean." The doctor inquired.

"She was four." Rose's mother said with no hesitation. He frowned.

"Did she take any writing classes?"

"No."

"How much TV was she watching at that time?"

"Only her seseame street videos. We don't watch channels." Rose's mother said. The Doctor looked once more at the paper before handing it back to Rose's mother. She promptly folded it and tucked it away once more in her seemingly bottomless purse. He sighed and scooted alittle closer.

"What I am about to say will not be repeated as my professional opinion but as what I believe is going on with your daughter. Do not tell anyone outside your family lest I no longer be employed."

Rose's mother nodded while Rose held out her pinky. Doctor Johnston looked at it, then realizing what she was doing, held up him own pinky for her to hook hers around.

"In my field, I see lots of people and read many other people's works. As of late, many people have been coming in with strange abilies. Abilities like Rose's and abilities not like Rose's but just as strange. I believe it's evolution at work, other people think it from a spiritual perspective. Believe what you want. But whatever is going on Rose, your apart of it." The Doctor straightened up in his seat and scribbled a few words down.

"It was a minor seziure. Nothing to worry about. If it happens again please call. This is my number," he putted a small card from a pocket on the front of his white coat, "Call me anytime."

"Thank you, Doctor Johnston. We will if we need you." Rose's mother said, gratefully taking the little card and looking at it. She then took out her wallet and slipped it into one of the sleeves, right next to a little picture of Rose.

"Take this to the front desk and they'll take care of you. Have a good day." Doctor Johnston gave them another great big smile with those white, perfect teeth before standing and leaving the room. It would be a while before they see him again.

Years pasted and Roses didn't have another seizure. Infact, Effen and her did quite well. Effen was with a dance company that was well known all over the country, though he had yet to travel with them. Rose was at the top of her class, escpecially in the arts. She played mostly piano, though she tried anything her could get her hands on for long periods of time. Her art was astounding and in her 8th grade, she had a show of her art at a local art musuem where she sold five pieces of art to one person. She still saw the ghosts. All the time, infact, they were her insperation for her art and music.

Effen and Rose often teamed up to win school talent shows. One such insident was in their 9th year. Rose played one of her original compositions while Effen danced to it. They didn't need to practice though often times in the afternoon you would find Rose and Effen in what had once been the den but was converted so nicely into a studio by Rose's mother and father. There was a grand piano and plenty of floor space for Effen to dance about. The walls were covered in giant mirrors and one wall had a stretch bar. Rose would play or compose while Effen danced to the silece while Rose scribbled, when she played a few notes to experiment, or to a full out song that He'd heard thousands of times before.

"Look, Effen, a talent show. I wonder what other people are doing." Rose stopped next to a bulliten on the wall. In big bold letters it said:

Talent Show

Sign Up today!

With lines underneath inquiring about name and what talent they'd be preforming.

"Probably some duder heads singing to bad kareoke tracks." Effen shuttered. Rose laughed.

"Like you could do better." Rose said with a knowing smirk.

"I hate singing." Effen replied. "Dancing is my thing."

"And music is..." Rose looked over at Effen with a sparkle in her eye. Effen knew a sparkle almost always meant something bad for him.

"Effen," Rose sang out. Effen glared at her.

"What?" He asked snappily. Rose smiled up at him, batting her eye lashes at him.

"We should do a talent together." Effen stopped sneering. He blinked.

"I dance, you play?" Effen inquired. Rose nodded rapidly. Effen and Rose both smirked.

"Give me a pen." Effen said. Rose dug into the front pocket of her shoulder bag and pulled out a flashy red pen. She handed it to Effen who quickly wrote across the third line dance in his elegant hand writing:

Rose and Effen: Music and Dancing

Effen handed the pen back to Rose who was giggling at the people around them giving them awkward side glances.

"They won't know what hit them." Rose said. Effen could only nod in agreement.

On the day of the talent show, Rose and Effen stayed home practicing till it was the end of the day, almost when the Talent show was suppose to be. They carried hangers covered in heavy plastic bags in and set them down in the corner of a room behind stange. They were super confident and high on the reassurance that they would suprise everyone. They went back outside and brought in a heavy box of equipment for Rose's song. They set them up before hand, hoping no one would trip on them.

Luckily enough, no one did. The other preformances were little ones, put together by people who thought humor would get them points and they're mistakes would be over looked. One guy was break dancing and fell hard on his butt in the middle of the song, howling in pain. He'd probably have a bruised tail spine tommorow. Then it was Rose's and Effen's turn. Rose walked on in a suit and an expensive wig that looked very much like effens long black hair. Effen, wore a tradtitional tutu of black and red and veil and his blonde wig, hid who he was as well as his slight frame and the fake breast they gave his using socks, rice, and one of Rose's bras. Rose immediately went to her equipment and his the on switch to all her equipment. Electric guitar, sinthisizer, and a bass, as well as her trusty input output pedals each hooked up to an insterment and a speaker. Effen took his place in the middle of the stage. He smiled over at her and she smiled back beginning her song.

The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

The voices and drum parts Rose had already recorded rung out across the entranced crowd. Effen had up on his toes spinning, then down again angling his limbs the make them seem controted. They'd be lucky enough to remember to hair spray his veil to it stayed in one place. Other wise it woould have come up and they're suprise would have been ruined.

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

Rose would play a part then hit a pedal to record it, then at the end of the recording hit it again and move on to another instrument as the input output system played it over and over again till she hit the pedal to override it. Effen was doing his amazing dancing leaps and spins that seemed unnatural to anything living.  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

Rose bobbed her head to the music as the beat was pounded out on the speakers.

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

Rose screamed along silently, her mouth wide.

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

People were starting to cheer and stand up. There was a group of people off to the right side of the stage dancing. Rose felt like beaming and throwing off her wig right then. But it would spoil everything. Effen was still keeping up his amazing dancing. He didn't seem to care that everyone was watching and cheering for him.

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

Rose and Effen both ripped off their wigs and, in Effen's case, his veil. There were a few surprised gasps but there was huge amounts of cheers and whoops and applause. Rose and Effen walk to the front of the stage and gave their bows. Then they turned and retreated to the right side of the stage to the back.

"Told you they wouldn't stand a chance." Rose said seeing the angery looks from the individuals and groups who had also done the Talent Show.

Sure enough they won. They were presented with a trophy. It was small made of golden plastic and white stone at the base but they held it proud. On the white stone was a golden metal that was ingraved with the words, 'Talent Show Winner, Pioneer High School, 2006'. They took it home that afternoon and put it on their large shelf of well earned trophies. They were all intermixed, none standing out over the others. They sparkled as the sunset and they're parents got home.

"Effen, Rose, theres another trophy on the shelf. I take it you two won the talent show?" Rose's mother inquired. Rose and Effen, sitting in the living room with their laptops sitting on the coffee table and random papers of homework scattered around them, smirked. Of course their mother could only see half their faces so it looked as if it was a natural smile.

"Naturally." Rose said.

"By a landslide." Effen added. They looked up micheviously at rose's mother.

"They didn't," Rose began.

"have a chance." Effen finished promptly. Rose's mother shivered.

"You know I hate it when you do that. It's creepy." Rose's mother gave another shiver. "I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd think you two were twins." Rose's mother walked from the room before calling back to ask if they wanted Chai, since she was already making some.

"Yes, please!" Rose and Effen called at the same time. They heard Rose's mother give a groan of annoyance and the sound of pots banging about. They snickered under their breath as they turned back to their homework.

"Who are you doing your character discription on?" Rose asked Effen as she tapped away at her laptop. Effen gave her a glance then quickly returned his eyes to his laptop.

"I was planning on doing it on you, if you don't mind." Effen said, his voice level. Rose looked up at him, slightly surprised, before looking back down.

"I was going to decribe you too." Rose admitted. There was a short pause.

"I do not mind." Effen said quietly.

"I do not mind either." Rose said. She smiled, gave him a quick look and began to write.

_Effen is a tall, lean teen at the ripe age of 14. He has shoulder length hair that gleams like a ravens wing. Some people wonder if it's silky or greasey. His face is sharp and has two black gems for eyes. His nose is slightly crooked from early years of bullies. _

Rose paused in her writing, looking up at Effen and staring at him for a moment. His eyes were narrowed in concentration, the light from the laptop screen lighting up his pale face. She continued.

_Hes pale as the moon, his skin smooth like silk over porcelin. But he does not crack. Instead he has a way about him that tells people he will not take any of their laziness or lack of self control. It is very rarely that anyone ever goes to close to him, for fear he might explode. _

_His art is dance. You would not think it, but dancing, Effen turns into the most graceful, feminen, and beautifully man you will ever meet. He often dances the female parts cause hes so small, naturally beautiful and has a talent in point that no one else possesses. He began at a very young age, at first learning from a TV then going to an actual ballet studio, shocking everyone with his strength._

Rose thought back to the day when he had his first lesson. She'd come into the studio the find her mother asleep in a chair next to the observation window. She'd slid to the window and looked in. She pressed her nose and hands against the window to watch as Effen was lifted into the air about a man's head. He'd looked so amazing, like a real ballet dancer. Then suddenly everything had turned gray and no one from before was insight. She watched as a man and a woman dashed into the studio via on of the doors. They stood close and talked in hurried whispers. They're started to raise their voices and it quickly became yelling. Rose whimpered as the man grabbed the woman and shook her, her head thrashing back and forth, unable to keep it up against the forse. She lashed out and hit him and he let go with an angery yell. She backed away from him but he pulled out a knife and stabbed her. Rose could see the way the steel sunk into the woman's abdomen. The blood beginning to well up as she reached down to clench her stomach. The man pulled out the knife and she fellto the ground, a puddle of her own blood forming under her.

"Rose? Rose!" Rose flinched back as she came out of her memories. Her mother stood next to her, a cup of steaming chai in her hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yes mom. Thanks." Rose smiled and the took the chai from her mother's outstretched hands. As she took a sip, she didn't miss the worried gaze of her mother and Effen. "Really, I'm fine. Just got sucked into my thoughts." She mother stood there a moment longer before retreating back into the shook her head an continued her homework assignment.

_Effen also has a kind heart to those he cares about. He would do anything to help them. Once, at a young age, he helped a bird heal. No one knows how. He brought it inside one day and put it in one of the dresser drawers. Each day he would tie the broken wing to the birds side and wisher soothing words to it. He spent lots of time outside collecting bugs for the bird to eat. He'd hand feed it, and not just set the bugs in with the bird for it to pick at. A week after he found it he took it outside and set it free. No one knows how the bird healed so fast. I think Effen has a little bit of magic deep inside him._

Mean while, Effen had gotten over Rose's spaceiness and was writing vigirously.

_She is a beautiful girl of 14, with long once blonde hair. It is now a variation of dark browns and unnatural colors such as blue, red, purple, and green. And those are only a few. Her bright laughing eyes shine a happy sky blue and, when sad, change to the brightest blue you'll ever see. They look like a pool in the sunlight. _

_Her cheeks are round and pop out of her face like small apples. They are called her chipmunk cheeks. She has the clearest skin you will ever see a teen have. She rarely gets pimples or any kind of skin blemish what so ever. _

_On her good days, she is a sneaky mischevious gilr that loves to smirk people into discomfort. She has a curvey body, bigger then stick figures but not to the point that it ruins her dressing style. Most days she would love to stay in her pajamas all day, inside or outside the house. _

"_They're comfy." She says happily and goes about her day as if no one gave her funny looks about her frumpy clothing choice. _

_Alsa, she is unable to do this due to the tastes of her mother who sends her back to her look with one menacing look. In these cases, jeans and a t shirt or a skirt with a t shirt and knee high stocking will do. She clomps around in platform shoes so her does not feel like the shortest person in her class, and rarely wears any eye liner._

Effen looks up at Rose, the bridge of her nose barely visible over the top of her screen. He smiled lopsidedly before saving and continuing.

_What no one knows about Rose is that she has an air of magic about her. She glances about at people who are not there, and has a knowledge that no one knows not. When we were little, she told me she saw dead people. She was never scared or surprised about it. In fact, she was very casual about telling me not to sit in a certain place cause someone else was sitting there. She says that they can touch us, but we can't touch them. She told me she tried it once when she tried to pick up a crying baby and her hand went through it. It felt like she stuck her hand in ice water. _

**Thump**. Effen looked up quickly to see Rose was no longer sitting across from him. He looked around the table and his breath caught in his throat. Rose was shaking on the floor. Her eyes rolled back, her limbs thrashing. Effen scrambled to her and leaned over her. A few more shakes and she lay still. Her lids were closed gently over her eyes.

"Rose. Rose, please don't be dead." Effen whispered urgently. Rose groaned and lifted a hand to her fore head.

"Rose! Your alright!" Effen grabbed her other hand compulsively, feeling her blood pulse to reasure himself that she was indeed alive.

"Of course I am. Oh god I ache. What the hell?" Rose wondered aloud.

"You had another seizure. Oh god, you scared me half to death." Effen hung his head, taking in deep breathes. Rose gave him a look and stood up.

"Wait, where are you going? You should be restin-"

"I'm getting ibprofen from this aching and headache I seemed to have developed." Rose said raising an eye brow at him before walking into the kitchen. Effen growled annoyed under his breath, got up and rushed after her.

In the kitchen, Rose was casually grabbing the bottle of pain killer while having small talk with her mother about homework.

"Rose, if you don't go lay down right now, I'm going to carry you myself and tie you there." Effen threatened.

"Effen! Why would you say a thing like that?" Her mother exclaimed. Effen lowered his head slightly.

"She had another seizure." He said. Rose's mother gasped and turned to Rose.

"Is that true?"

"Well it's not like I could remember, but yeah I guess I did. But it's not big deal, I'm okay now, just a little achey." Rose popped a few of the pills into her mouth before chasing it with some water.

"Effen is right. You should be resting."

"But I have school tomorrow. I have to get my homework done."

"You won't be. I'm going to take you to the doctor tomorrow. Now get up to bed. Effen, why don't you help her up there. I don't want her passing out half way up the stairs." Rose's mother shooed them out before grabbin her purse and digging out her wallet. She slipped out a yellowing card and picked up the phone, dialing the number.

Meanwhile, Effen was right behind Rose as she went into the living room and stooped down to grab her stuff.

"Here, let me help."

"No no, I got it. I said I got it."

"Don't push yourself Rose. You'll just end up hurting yourself. Just let me help."

"I am not a cripple."

"But your in no condition to be stooping around picking up heavy books." Effen batted her hands away from a pile of books her was reaching for and slipped them into her back pack. Rose huffed as her computer was snatched and stashed away too.

"Stay right there while I take these up. I'll come back and make sure you do not fall down the stairs on your way up." Effen swung both bags over his shoulders and jogged upstairs. Rose frowned deeply before standing and making her way to the stairs.

"Rose." Effen scoulded front the top stair. Rose glared and started walking up. Effen growled and walked down to her. He grabbed her and picked her up. Rose squeaked and punched Effen in the chest.

"Wow, you must _not_ be doing well. That punch was really pathetic." Effen teased lightly as he made his way to the top of the stairs then down the hall to Rose's room.

"I just do not want to hurt you too bad." Rose said, a yawn rising from her lips and spilling over.

"Tell that to that time when you head locked me then flipped me over cause I took your favorite doll."

"It was my teddy bear." Effen chuckled as he watched her eyes becoming droopy. "You wanted to play carnivours with him."

"Yes I remember. What about the time you punched me in the nose?" Effen asked swaying slowly to add to the rocking movement. An asleep Rose was a Rose that did not fight with everything he said.

"I was reading and you kept saying 'Punch me, Punch me!' You just got so annoying I thought I would humor you." Her words were slurring together as cuddled up to him. She was almost there, she just needed one little push as he stepped lightly into her room. He hummed deeply in his chest. The sound, he knew, vibrated through his chest and into her ear which rested right above his heart. Her eyes fully closed and she gave a light smile and hum before completely relaxing. Effen smiled at her. He had always been able to subdue Rose's roaring dragon that fought everything around it. He'd discovered this at a young age, Rose having fell asleep next to him, her head on his chest.

Effen chuckled again before setting her on the bed, her blankets already pushed back from her kicking off off that morning. There was a dent where she always slept which her immediately settled into.

'Hows does she manage to sleep on a futon. They are too hard for my tastes.' But Rose stayed asleep. Effen carefully took off her shoes, placing them in the crate of shoes she kept next to the door. Then he pulled her three blankets, two quilts and one comforter over her. She grasped the edge and turned slightly, then laying back on her side so the blanket was slightly under her. Effen knew she was still asleep. He'd had full conversations with her during this time. It's just her subcounsious took over some times. It knew now, to be comfortable, to create a cacoon. Rose no longer moved. Effen tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, then turned to look at her clock. 4:45 He would wake her later to give her some dinner. Effen stood and walked to the window, closed it. Then quietly left the room.


	4. Check Up, Seizures, and Trap Doors

Author's Letter-

Well, if you have gotten this far without falling asleep, I'm impressed. This is the moment you've been waiting for. Finally something happens! This chapter is shorter then the others cause I want to keep way ahead of you guys. Enjoy.

"Miss Rumman. Long time no see."

"Long time no see Dr. Johnston." Rose sat again on the same exam table, this time, stiller then before as to avoid the crumbling sound of the paper. Dr. Johnston had aged well. He now had gray hair with little hits of it's once brown luster. He had a few wrinkles but for the most part still had a youthful face. His eye now held a bit of a twinkle that made Rose feel like he knew something, a hidden secret.

"You had another seizure." He stated. Rose nodded.

"Did you see anything this time?"

"Yes." Effen, who has insisted on coming, and her mother both quickly looked at her. She hadn't said anything about seeing something before.

"Tell me what happened."

"Effen and I were sitting at the coffee table, doing homework. The sliding glass door was behind Effen. Everything was suddenly gone, the room was empty like no one had moved in yet. I saw, through the door, a woman run to one spot in the yard. She had a small bundle that had blood on it. She dug a hold with her hands then put the bundle in before burrying it. I think she put a necklace or something in there too. She took it off her neck, kissed it, then put it in with the bundle. Then after it was burried, she ran away and I woke up on the floor."

Rose spoke calmly while explaining. The doctor nodded while taking a few notes.

"Were there any side effects?"

"I was achey and had a headache." Rose answered. Rose's mother nodded. The doctor sat a while shuffling through his papers and such, putting down a note here and there. Then he looked up.

"Rose, did you have a headache or feel achey after your first seizure?" Dr. Johnston asked. Rose thought a moment then shook her head.

"I don't believe so, doctor." He nodded again before making a note.

"Please, if this happenes again or you feel any worse call." He scribbled down a number and ripped the marked piece from the non marked areas and handed it to Rose's mother. She took it and put in her wallet next to the original card.

"Now, I'm going to give you some medication. You are to take it once a day, in the morning after you eat something. If you don't eat with it, it will most likely come straight back up. Take this the the front desk and they'll help you from there. Thank you and hope not to see you in here again, but I'd seeing you three again." With that he stood with a smile and left the room.

They picked up the perscription that evening. Rose set the toxic orange bottle next to her bed, the many little blue pills bumping around and creating a little tune that sounded happy for such a horrible thing.

For the next month, Rose took the pill nothing happened. The next was just as uneventful. It was on her 15th birthday that anything happened.

Rose woke up as usual, but not so usual cause there were balloons tied around her room. She wondered how her parents, and possibly Effen, were all quiet enough to put so many balloons in her room without her waking. She smiled when her eye caught a vase of flowers on her desk too. She stood, slipped on her lovely furry slippers and headed down stairs. She could smell bacon and eggs and toast, and pancakes all cooking lovely in the kitchen. The radio was playing softly, some rap song. To think her mother really thought she could be hip, just by listen to Kiss FM.

Rose stepped through the entrance to the kitchen, right away greeted by smiles.

"Happy Birthday. Feel any different?" Her father asked.

"Nope, not really. I feel the same as always." She sat next to Effen who pushed a plastic cup of a pink slushy like content with dark tapioca balls at the bottom and a thict straw sticking out.

"Thank you so much. I was actually gonna see if you'd take me to boba today. Your treat, of course." Rose decended on her treat.

"Mmm. Boba. I love the watermelon. It's my favorite. But you already knew that, didn't you? Thats why you got it for me." Rose slurped away, making sure not to inhale any of the little tapioca balls.

"Yeah, I had to brave the stink of Greeley for you." Effen snorted and covered her mouth to prevent boba from spurting out.

"Here you go dear." Said Rose's mother, placing a plate of eggs, sasage, bacon, and pancakes in front of her.

"Thanks mom." Rose grinned up at her mother and dug in.

After everyone had finished eating, Rose was given a few presents.

"Alright the first one is..." Rose finished opening the first persent in a fury of bright colored paper, "Hey! Look, it's a book."

"What book?" Her mother encouraged.

"Our Haunted Lives. Ha ha, Effen." Rose stuck her tounge out at the present giver who smiled.

"Hey, I thought you'd like it." He chuckled. Rose smiled. Then her face went slack and her eyes rolled back.

"Rose!" Rose's mother screamed. Rose hit the floor hard shaking harder then she ever had before.

"Oh, god. Rose! Rose!" Her father called out. Rose shook for a good 5 minutes for the shaking ceased. She didn't come to right away.

"Rose? Rose wake up." But she didn't stir.

"Jennifer, we need to get her to the car. We'll take her to the hospital." Rose's father said. "I'll start the car. Effen can you carry her?" Effen nodded. His face was streaked with scared tears.

"Jennifer. Go get a blanket or something warm. It's cold out there." Rose's mother nodded as ran off. Rose's father grabbed his keys off the counter and went outside to start the car. Effen carefully gathered Rose into his arms. She was limp and slightly warm. He ajusted her she was leaning her head on his shoulder and she arms were crossed infront of her. He began to walk to the front door. He'd taken a few steps down the hallway when she tensened his his hold and groaned loudly.

"Rose." She grabbed the front of his shirt and held tight. Tears streaked down her face.

"Whats wrong? Rose, answer me." Effen said franticly.

"Hurts." She gasped out. Effen softened his hold to lessen it as much as he could but she still withered. Effen only saw one option. He rushed out of the house to the car.

"It's okay Rose. We're taking you to the hospital. They'll help you." He cooed slidding into the van, being mindful of her head and dangling legs. He could see Rose's mother clamper out the door, flimsilly locking the door before running to the car and climbing in the front passager side.

"Here. Cover her with it. It okay sweety. You'll be alright." Rose's mother threw a soft comforter back to Effen who wrapped it around both himself and Rose, figuring she could use the added warmth. She was becoming pale and clammy from pain. She shivered as the blanket held in Effen's intense body heat. Her hands scrunched up the front of his shirt.

"Hold on." Rose's father called out, even though everyone was within three feet of him. Going down the curb at the end of their drive way caused Rose to whimper further and scrunch her eyes.

"It's okay. It's okay." Effen soothed and they were off. The neighborhood was full of speed bumps. Rose's father forgot a few, tossing Effen and Rose up a few inches before plopping down. The second one, Rose let out a strangled cry. Rose's mother gave a small sob but supressed it with a well placed hand to her mouth.

"It's okay Rose. Your going to be okay." Once out of the neighborhood things were a lot smoother. There weren't any speed bumps in the emergency parking lot. When they pulled up to the front Effen jumped out, Rose still drapped in his arms covered in the comforter.

"Someone! Someone! Help her!" Effen yelled in the emergency room. A couple nurses rushed over to Effen and led him over to a stretcher.

"Put her down, nice and gentle. There you go." One of the nurses coaxed. Effen almost snorted. He didn't need to be told to be gentle. As soon as he'd let go they pushed the comforter into his hands before disappeared down a long hallway. A minute later, one of the nurses arrived to ask what had happened. Rose's parents arrived just then.

"She started shaking and she fell. She didn't stop for 5 minutes. Then she didn't wake up until a few minutes after and she was in so much pain." Effen said quickly.

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Twice." Rose's mother stepped in. "But it has never been like this."

"Alright. I need you to fill this out so we know her medical history." The nurse handed Rose's mother a clipboard with a stack of papers on it. Rose's mother began to quickly fill it out.

Half an hour later, Rose's mother handed back the clip board.

"The doctor has ordered for her to have an MRI. There might be something wrong with her brain that could be causing her seizures. We'll let you know what we find soon." The nurse walked away. Effen sat with his knees to his chest in one of the chairs. Rose's mother and father sat close by. Rose's mother bend over, face in her hands and her husband was rubbing her back.

A couple hours later, the nurse came to get them.

"You may see her now. Shes still under though. Got a large dose of pain killers in her system. Right this way please." The nurse took them down on hallway after another till they got to Rose's room. She lay on her back, hooked up to lots of machines by wires both thick and thin. One of the breathing tubes that went up yours nose was on her. Her forehead was sweaty and her hair messy.

"You may stay for a while. Visiting hours will end at nine o clock." She left after checking Rose's vitals and closed the door behind her. Rose's mother sat down in a chair next to the bed. She grasped her daughter's hand as if to will her awake. Rose's father stood behind Rose's mother, hand on her shoulder as a strong support. Effen moved to the otherside of the bed and grasped her other hand. It was warm and smooth. Her pale blue nail polish was chipping. Effen wondered vaigly if she would be okay with him painting her nails while she was asleep.

"Effen. Effen. It's time to go." Effen opened his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them. Rose's mother was standing next to him, hand on his shoulder. His forehead hurt from sleeping face first on the matress next to Rose's still form, his hand cramped from holding Rose's hand. He lifted his head and gave a worn out glance around before sitting up and giving a stretch. He gave one more look at Rose then stood and left with her parents.

The next day, Rose woke up in a bright hospital room feeling too warm. She proceded to kick off the covers and turn over. Well at least try, due to the sharp protesting tugs of wires and Ivs attatched to her skin. She groaned and began to pull at them in a sleepy haze and confusion. A few of the suction cups popped off as she gave them a tug, pulling skin as the medical tape peeled away. She was trying to take off and belt around her middle when a nurse came rushing in.

"Rose, you need to stop. Those are so we can see how your doing and quickly check your vitals. Please stop taking them off." She said in a calm voice. Rose groaned as wiped at her forehead. The nurse seemed to understand cause there was suddenly a cool glass at her lips followed by the bump from a wave of refeashing water. Rose reached for the glass and clasped her hand around it, tipping her head accordingly to continue the flow. The glass finished quickly, but Rose was releaved. She leaned back on the pillows, relaxing.

"What happened?" Rose asked tired.

"You had a seizure. Your relatives and your friend brought you in. The doctor ordered an MRI. It's being processed as we speak." The nurse answered, working to reattach the things Rose had pulled off.

"What time is it?"

"It's four o' clock in the morning dear." The nurse tried to pull the blanket up over Rose but she pushed them away weakly.

"I feel too warm." Rose explained. "When are they coming back?"

"They said they'd be here first thing. Visiting hours are eight am to nine pm." Are you hungery at all? Can I get you more water?" Rose wanted both, though she was anxious, consitering what she'd heard about hospital food.

The nurse returned with a tray of food and water. She whipped around a tray with practiced ease and set both items before Rose. Rose stared in awe. This wasn't bad at all. There was a small bowl of creamy looking soup and a side of bread. Next to that was mashed potatoes and a drum stick (chicken leg). There was also a small side of white pudding.

"Thank you!" Rose called after the nurse as she retreated to do what ever she does as a nurse. Rose dug in, carefully dipping the flimsy plastic spoon into the yummy thick soup. She took a careful sip and smiled happily. Corn chowder soon dissapeared as did the pudding. She then moved on to the drum stick and mash potatoes. The mash potatoes ddidn't stand a chance and the drum stick was gone in a few small mouth fulls. She grabbed the piece of bread and leaned back as she nibbled at it lazily.

"Excuse me!" Rose called. A nurse stuck her head in.

"Do you have a remote for that TV right there?" The nurse nodded and briskly walked over to the TV. She flipped it on before handing the remote to Rose.

"You know how to use it right?"

"I'll figure it out." And she did. She soon found the Nickolodean channel with a little yellow sponge that was annoying yet so in awe of everything. A simple 'jellyfish net' seemed to shine before his very eyes. The shows became less entertaining and Rose found Adult Swim. Playing was a show about some kids who could bend the elements and were trying to over through an evil fire lord. One of the kids has a light blue arrow on his head, apparently showing his untimate power. That lasted a little while then came on another cartoon. Then theme song began.

Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution  
An evil flower that sprouted because it was loved  
Because I can't let anyone interfere  
With everything that'll come about from now on

The future that the fruit told me of  
The city that has forgotten reasoning  
The present time is distorted black  
Dreams, turn into ideals

Why? Am I a broken Messiah?  
Everyone wished for a "finale"…

Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution  
An evil flower that sprouted because it was loved  
I can't let anyone interfere  
With everything that'll come about from now on

Someday, I'll show you  
A shining sky

Why? Am I a broken Messiah?  
Everyone dreamt of a "paradise"…

Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution  
An evil flower that sprouted because it was loved  
I can't let anyone interfere  
With everything that'll come about from now on

Someday, I'll show you  
A shining world

Rose bobbed her head as images of a man with red hair holding a black notebook and a demon flashed across the screen. There was also a man with messy black hair that seemed to be against the man with red hair. The title of the cartoon popped up. Death Note.

"Death Note, hu?" Rose mumured. Then she tilted her head pondering. A Death Note. Is that a melody? A certain key that peirced into someone's soul and ripped it from his host body? Apparently not. Rose continued watching and found that the Death Note was a book that if you wrote someone's name in it, they died. You could even specify their death. Strange.

The show proved to be not only interesting and entertaining but also worked Rose's brain and twisted the plot in a delightful manner. By the end, Rose begged for more. If only she had her laptop. Glancing over at the clock on the wall, it showed it was seven. She glanced around but to her spite, there was no phone. She once more called out to.

"Hello?" The nurse she'd originaly woken to came into the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, hey, how long do you think I'll be here?"

"Seizures of your serverity are not taken lightly. You'll be here for at least another day."

"In that case could my parents be called to bring a few of my things? Pajamas and such?"

"Oh course, I'll get a piece of paper and you can write down what you need. I'll call them and tell them." The nurse left and returned with some paper and a pen that read Poudre Hospital on the side. She quickly began writing a small list of things she wanted.

Pajama pants

Big shirts

Pinky

Laptop

Rose smiled and handed the list back to the nurse when she came back ten minutes later. The nurse looked over the list, showing no change in her face.

"I'll make this call for you."

"Thank you," Rose said. The nurse nodded and left.

After another hour of flipping through channels and watching the sun rise in the distance, there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in!" Rose called, even thoough it was already opening. Her family rushed to her said with exclaims of how glad they were that she was awake and looking livelier.

"You don't hurt anymore do you?" Her mother said is a stressed voice. Rose shook her head smiling at her mother's concern. It took a while to get her mother and father to go eat dinner. But once they finally did, Effen stayed behind.

"So Effen. Bring me that item that I know you have hidden slyly somewhere?" Rose gave him a raised eye brow look that said 'nothing gets past me.' Effen whistled innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on. I saw you hide it in that freezer over there. Get it will ya. I'm didn't get to finish mine from yesterday."

"Oh fine." Effen stood walked over to the little fridge in the corner of the room. He opened it and pulled out a slightly melted snow boba. Honey dew, Rose figured, from the color of it. He leaned over the end of her bed and held it almost within her reach. Rose bent double to try grab it.

"Effen. You tease!" Rose groaned reaching past her toes and barely brushing the cool sides of the flexable plastic sides.

"You love me any way." Effen smirked and reached the rest of the way, allowing Rose to clasp her hands around the cup and straw before with drawing.

"As much as I'd love an ape." Rose retorted, stabbing the plastic cover on top with the straw and taking a blessed drink, getting five boba balls in one slurp. Effen began to jokingly jump from foot, acting like a monkey.

"No no, an ape." Effen hung his arms infront of him limply, crouched over and began swinging then dangerously. Rose covered her laugh as her boba filled mouth let out a loud laugh. Effen added grunts to it and suddenly fell on his face. Rose choaked down her laugh and leaned over.

"You okay, you great oaf?" Effen stuck his head over the end of Rose's bed.

"Check this out!" He pushed her bed to one side, releaving a trap door underneath. Still sat on the bed, Rose sat in aww.

"Will you look at that. Is it locked?" Effen gave it a hard tug. It gave way after a moment.

"Nope, just rarely used." He crouched down next to it, peering into the hole. "It's really dark down there. You think it leads to the next floor?" Rose shrugged taking another slurp of boba. Effen bend over and reached inside.

"I don't feel anything. No wires or anything. Not even along the top. It's like it goes on forever."

"Maybe it leads to another world."

"With magic?" Rose nodded with a silly look on her face. Effen laughed.

"Rose. Theres not such thing." As he said this, his hair began to ruffle with an breeze that seemed to be coming from the trap door. He looked back at it. The breeze picked up into a wind.

"Rose! It's like a wind tunnel or something!" Effen called over the howl. Rose's blankets were whipped off her on to the floor and tumbled to lay at the base of the wall. Still the wind picked up. Effen grabbed the door but it happened in a blink of an eye. Rose's cords and IV were ripped out, causing her to cry out in shock. Then both Effen and her were pulled by an inviblable force through the trap door.

"Rose!"

"Effen! Effen!" Their voices echoed from the trapdoor in the now calm room. The trapdoor slammed shut.


	5. Hogwarts, Lemon Drops, and Guides

It felt as though they fell for a good five minutes, though it could have been eternity. Rose had managed to grab a hold of Effen's arm.

"Effen. We're not slowing." Rose whimpered. Effen could barely hear it from the rush of air that went past their only set a reasuring hand on her hand. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye there was a ground beneath them. Rose landed on her side, while Effen landed on his face.

"Oooff!" The air was knocked out of Effen as was his nose broken. He groaned in pain.

"Effen. Effen are you okay?!" Rose rolled him over. Effen was clasping his bloody nose hard in pain.

"Oh good. Your not dead."

"I broke my nose!"

"Stop whining." Rose looked around and right away spotted lights up high. She looked up and gasped. Behind then was a huge castle complete with towers and brightly lit windows. It simply looked magical.

"Effen! Look at that!" Rose pointed. He sat up and turned over to look at it.

"Oh goody. Just our luck. A castle." But what he saw was a crumbling old building, obviouly long forgotten. Rose grabbed onto his arm and dragged him up.

"Come on. Least go." Rose and Effen began their hike up to the fortress. Effen held his hand beneith his nose and Rose gingerly held where her IV had been ripped out. The harsh rip had resulted in a dribble of blood down her arm. They got nearer and nearer, Rose looking delighted while Effen looked less then pleased. They finally arrived at the great doors. Rose pushed them open and found they were suprisingly easy to move. Effen gave a wary glance around as they walked up a bunch of stairs. Rose heard people talking in the distance.

"I hear people. Come on." Rose ushered Effen foreward. He listened.

"I don't hear anyone." He grumbled but continued on anyway.

"You can't hear them. I think it's coming from in here. How can you not hear this. It sounds like the caffareria at school." Rose pushed open another set of large door and froze. Hundereds of heads turned their way.

"Um... hi." Rose stood shocked. On the other hand, Effen only saw a great hall.

"Effen, look at all the people. Look at the kids." Rose mumbled. Effen gave her a weird glance.

"What kids." Rose gave him a 'what the hell' look.

"All those kids." Rose gestured towards the hall at all the murmuring kids in black robes, sitting at four long tables.

"I don't see any kids." Effen countered. Indeed all he saw was an empty dusty space. A woman approched Rose and Effen.

"Oh good. We need help. We fell and Effen broke his nose and we don't know how to get home." Rose said. Effen gave her a look like she was batty. The stern looking woman nodded and touched Effen's shoulder. He jumped as she suddenly appeared before his eyes.

"Wow!" He yelled. The woman kept her stern look.

"Please, follow me." She said. She turned and began up another flight of stone stairs. A couple more and she stopped at a statue.

"Jelly Bellies." She spoke to a statue which jumped aside, revealing a stair case. "Take your frriend's hand and lead him. He will be unable to see where we're going. Only a run down old castle." Rose reached over and grabbed Effen's hand.

"I have to lead you, since you can't see. Just trust me. Okay?" Effen nodded, his other hand still clenching his stern woman nodded at them and lead them up the stairs. They spiraled upward in a dizzying fashion. It took three entire rotations to reach a dark wooden door. The woman lifted her hand, but before she could knock and voice called out for them to enter. The woman looked brusled but entered anyway.

"You'll have to tell me how you do that someday, Albus." An elderly man sat behind a desk covered in papers. He had on a tall hat and wore robes with contrasting colors of puples and orangey golds. He wore small half moon speticals at the end of his nose and his bright blue eyes shone with a playfulness rarely found in anyone with white hair, and especially with a beard that looked like he could tuck under his belt.

"Who are these young ones, Professor McGonigal?" He asked, a slight laugh in his cheery voice.

"Muggles. Or so it seems. One can see the castle as it is, the other can not." The woman informed, her lips tight.

"Lemon Drop?" The man named Albus offered a bowl of individually wrapped lemon drops. Rose stepped forward and took one. "Take on for your friend too." Albus chuckled. Rose took another and handed it to Effen.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Albus gave them to us. Now say thank you." Rose lectured plopping the lemon drop into her mouth. It was sour, but sweet enough to bear through. She felt a lot better eat it. Effen muttered a thanks, unwrapping his as well.

The man, Albus, stood and walked over to Effen. Effen couldn't see him so he was completely un aware of the strange man a foot away from him. Rose watched as the man pulled out a long stick, a wand she realized, muttered a few words, and waved it at Effen in an intracet design. Effen suddenly flinched and was quickly looking around.

"Please, take a seat." The man gestured to a couple of over stuffed chairs sitting next to the desk. They both sat, Effen still taking in his surroundings. Albus once again took his place in his seat behind the desk.

"Now tell me, how was it you came across Hogwarts." Rose immediately launched into the story of how they had found the trapdoor, falling through and seeing the castle, Hogwarts as he called it. As she spoke, he nodded intently.

"Where was it you said you fell?"

"Out on the grounds. It was kinda near the forest and the grass was dead for a few feet." Rose said, trying to remember anything else that might help the man understand where exactly they had fallen. After all, they'd probably need to get there to get back home. He nodded. Rose breathed in releaf. He knew. There was a good chance of getting back. After all, it had been dark. It'd be hard to find their way back.

"Well, we'll arrange for you to stay. It'll take a while to figure out how you got here, and definitely how to get you back. I'd like to sort you in order for you to have a place to stay."

"Sort us? Sort us into what?" Effen finally spoke.

"In Hogwarts, we sort the students into four seperate houses. This allows them to have unity within a group of peers like themselves. It's like a family while they are here at school. When they do well, they get points from teachers. When they do something wrong, rules are taken. At the end of the year, the House Cup is awarded to the house with the most points." Professor McGonagall piped in.

"But, that causes rivalries doesn't it? And trouble?" Effen asked.

"Only some times. But there would be rivaleries anyway." McGonagall said gentally. Albus stood and walked over to a shelf. Upon it was an old, brown hat with lots of patches and stains. It looked centuries old. Dumbledore plucked it off the shelf and set it upon the desk. It shivered and suddenly the wrinkles in the hat formed a face with angery eye browns and sharp protruding lips.

"Dumbledor. You wake me early. What is it?" It spoke. Effens eyes were wide and Rose stared in disbelief.

"I have a couple late comers who need sorting. Could you help me?" Albus said good natured.

"Alright, alright." The hat grumbled. McGonagall lifted the hat and placed it on Rose's head. It slipped over her eyes and barely stoppped at the nose. The was suddenly a voice in her ear.

"My my, are you different. Your cunning, and very sly. Watchout for that, it may get you in trouble. It'd be interesting to see you in Slytherin, but with such a kind soul, you'd be eaten alive." Rose gulped, "Awe, now this is what I was looking for. My my, piano. Composing you own music? Painting? Aren't you the creative one? You'd be best in... Ravenclaw." The last part the hat said out loud. The hat was lifted from Rose's head only to be blinded by the bright lighting of the room. Rose watched as Effen's eyes dissapeared from view. Rose couldn't hear anything like when she'd had the hat on. The hat sat still till it opened it mouth as said, "Ravenclaw" once more.

"My my we have two very smart students joining us." Albus said. Rose and Effen were confused.

"How do you know?"

"The students are divided up by their greatest strengthes. Griffendors are brave and couragous, Hufflepuffs kind and loyal, Slytherines sly and cunning, and Ravenclaws, thats you, smart and creative. You being in Ravenclaw means you most likely have an art?"

"I do a lot. I really like playing piano and singing. I also do a lot of fine arts." Rose said.

"I dance." Effen shrugged. Albus chuckled.

"Welcome, both of you. While we wait for your Head of House to come fetch you, why don't we get some food in you? Dobby?" Albus called out. A pop and the sudden appearance of a small ugly looking creature made both Rose and Effen jump.

"What can Dobby do for Master Dumbledore sir?" The creature Dobby had giant floppy ears and was as skinny as a twig. His feet and hands were out of proportion with his body which was barely covered by a filthy pillow case.

"Can you get..." Albus looked at them expectantly.

"Rose and Effen." Rose piped up.

"...Rose and Effen something to eat?" Albus finished. The creature nodded his head rapidly, his ears flapping like bat wings.

"Dobby would loves to sirs." And he popped away, only to return seconds later with two plates.

"Heres you goes young masters." Dobby bows lowly before popping out.

"What was that?" Effen asked, shell shocked.

"That was a house elf." Albus explained. "They castle is kept by them. They cook the meals, clean the rooms and clothes. Wonderful creatures, really." He mumbled popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

Rose and Effen gave eachother a look.

"Um, excuse me sir. I know this may seem crazy and a silly question but, by chance is this stuff all... magic?" Effen asked. Albus chuckled.

"Why, my boy, you are indeed correct." Albus looked thoughtful. "Better eat quickly. Your head of house will arrive shortly." Rose and Effen gave eachother wary looks. They then turned to their plates. On them were shephard pies, one each. On the desk, in a small empty space was a pitch with two goblets.

"Sir, what is that?" Rose motioned to the pitcher and goblets.

"Why my dear, that is pumpkin juice. Lovely stuff. Go on, eat drink. Theres plenty to be had in so little time." Rose gave eachother looks then hesitantly took up their forks and began to eat. Rose was the first to attempt the juice.

"Wow." She mumured.

"What?" Effen asked.

"It's good." Effen gave her a wary glance before taking and filling his own goblet. He took a sip, then a gulp. He was soon filling himself another goblet full.

"Hey. Leave some for me." Rose scolded waved his hand.

"Don't worry. It will refill itself." Rose and Effen looked at eachother before leaning forward togather and looking into the pitcher. Sure enough, the pumpkin juice was filling again by some unknown source. They looked at eachother again. Suddenly the door behind them burst open.

"Professor Dumbledore. What an lovely evening, is it not. You should have been at dinner. There were a couple of poor kids who had no clue where they were. Bgurst right in in the middle of supper." A little man came wobbling into the room in a cheerful mood. He had a smile that was almost hidden by his white beard. He was balding on top. He spotted them quickly.

"Oh, hello." He said plesently.

"Children, let me introduce Professor Flitwick. He will be your new head of house." Albus introduced.

"Oh how always love new comers. Welcome, welcome. Do you have your things? Have they been sent to your dormitories?" Flitwick inquired.

"I'm afraid, their things were lost. They will be needing their own rooms. An apartment of sorts perhaps. They will also be taking different classes. If you would, I will be senting a student or two to make sure they are able to get around." Dumbledore said. Flitwick nodded slowly. This was obviously new to him.

"Yes, yes of course Dumbledore. Anything else?" The little man inquired.

"I do believe that young Rose and Effen are quite tired. They will probably be wanting to get to bed now." Dumbledore said. The little man nodded his head again.

"Good good. Alright, children, Rose, Effen, follow me." Rose and Effen stood.

"Oh and Flitwick." Dumbledore called, "It'd be best if Effen saw Madame Pomfre before too late." Flitwick nodded again before leading them down the stairs and down a couple hallway to a large room with beds that lined the walls.

"Madame Pompfre. I have a student who needs looked at!" A woman in a aweful quick pace walked in from a door off to the left.

"My goodness child. What did you do to yourself?"

"I fell." Effen said. He once more had his hand over his face. She pushed down his hand and clucked.

"Oh dear, you seemed to have broken your nose. It won't be but a moment." She flicked out her wand and in one motion and with a word, Effen's nose made a loud crack. Fitwick winced a little.

"There you go dear. Now why don't you go wash your face. Right through that door dear, thats it. Now what happened to you?" Rose was confused a moment before remembering the IV had been riped out and had been bleeding. It wasn't anymore but it still stung.

"My IV was ripped out." Rose muttered. Pompfre clucked at her too before casting a spell that cleaned Rose's arm and the wound. She added some ointments and dressed it.

"Thank you." Rose said, testing her arm.

"Now you come to me if you ever need anything." Pompfre said. Rose nodded. Effen came out. The blood on his face was gone.

"Right now. Now that we have you all patched up, shall we go get you settled?" Flitwick asked. Rose felt like the weight of the world was hovering over her shoulders, ready to be dropped. She felt tired. She nodded and followed the little professor. They climbed more and more stairs till they came to a spiral staircase. They climbed till there was a landing. Before them was a door with no knob. There was, though, a bronze knocker shaped beautifully like an eagle. It suddenly opened it's eyes.

"Imagine you are in the middle of a forest surrouned by tigers you have nothing to defend yourself what do you do?" The eagle asked. Rose laughed.

"You stop imaginating of course." She giggled. The eagle turned it's head to the side.

"New students, flitwick? Bright ones too. You are correct." The door opened and Flitwick guided them inside.

They stepped in to find themselves in a cicular room. There were tall arching windows and silk blue and brozen drapes. The dome ceiling was painted with stars and the room was furnished with chairs, tables, and bookcases which were filled to the brim. There was another door across the way and there, next to it, was a marble statue of a graceful looking woman.

"Whos that?" Rose asked entranced. Flitwick followed her gaze.

"Oh that? Thats our Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. She was one of the founders of Hogwarts thousands of years ago. Brilliant woman she was." Flitwick gushed. Rose wondered what it would have been like to meet her. Would she have been like the great Lady Ravenclaw? Rose crossed the room to stand in front of the statue.

"Hello, Lady Ravenclaw. My name is Rose. I'm gonna be in your house from now on. I hope I can live up to your expectations." The statue's head turned to her and smiled.

"You'll do great." Then the head turned back to how it had been before.

"Well, that was new. Lets get you two to bed." Flitwick ushered them through the door next to the statue and up some more stairs. A few flights up, Flitwick stopped.

"Well, this is your new room. Get on to bed. Dumbledore will have someone to take you places tomorrow. Better set your clocks to seven. Just to be safe, you know?" Flitwick chuckled pushing the door open for them.

Inside was a circluar room with blue walls and soft dark blue carpent. There were two beds, both with tall posts with draps inbetween. To the right was a door and to the left were two wardrobes. Past the beds were huge windows that shown the night sky.

"I'll let you two get settled in. Good night you two." Flitwick made for the door.

"Good night. Thank you so much for taking care of us." Rose said with a sleepy smile. Flitwick hid a small blush that was rising to his cheeks and nodded his head before closing the door silently behind him. Effen sighed.

"I'm gonna go in here a moment." He headed for the door to the right. He opened it and turned on the light. Before he closed the door, Rose could see that it was a bathroom. Probably a small one.

Rose slipped off shoes and socks that had somehow found their way onto her feet. The carpent was soft beneather her feet and soothed away the aches. She made her way over to the bed on the left. She tested the curtains before pulling the thick soft covers back and climbing in. It was the most incredible bed she'd ever felt. It was soft and squishy. It probably felt this great consitering how she slept on a futon at home.

The door to the bathroom opened and Effen came out. The lights went out and Rose settled in. She heard a little scruffling before the bed sunk under Effen's weight.

"What are ya doing?" Rose mumbled. She turned over to look at Effen. He looked a mess. His hair was rumpled and his face was red. It took him a minute to answer.

"For truth?" He asked, his voice slightly cracking. Rose held up a pinky.

"For truths." Rose said. The pinky had become more then a childish way to get information. It now represented trust and the unspoken promise to never tell anyone. Effen hooked his longer pinky around was a long pause.

"I'm scared. I was so scared that they'd seperate us and we'd never see eachother again. I know it's silly-" His voice was starting to crack again and in the dim light Rose saw his eye shine with tears about to flow over.

"Oh Effen, I was scared too. But they can't ever seperate us, ever. And look. Now we even have our own room. We have food to eat. We're going to make it back too. And Effen! Magic is real here. Isn't that amazing? Lets enjoy it while we can, k?" Rose grasped his cheeks and rubbed away the falling tears there. Effen sniffled and whipped his nose with his wrist.

"Your right. What about your parents. What'll they think when they see we're gone?"

"We'll explain when we get back. It's not like we can get a letter to them. Or an email for that matter. They'll just be happy we're safe." Rose pulled her hands to her chest and yawned.

"Oh come here you." Effen said. He laid of his back and Rose moved over so she could lay her head on his chest.

"We're gonna stay together, k? No wondering off or anything. I can't lose you." rose muttered against his chest.

"I won't. We'll stick together, no matter what." He said. Rose 'hmmed' in reply, to tired to give a real answer. Effen hummed for a little while. It didn't take long for Rose to fall asleep and begin to droop hopelessly on his shirt. He scrumched up his face but other wise did nothing.

Listening to Rose's soft breaths, he fell asleep.

Morning woke them rudely to a blaring clock on a night stand between the two beds. Effen reached over and threw it at the wall. It made a crunch sound. Effen sighed, leaning back on the pillows to remember the day before.

"Stupid, stupid humans! Throwing me against the wall. I'm only doing my job!" A rough angery voice came from the floor. Effen rolled over to see the clock had sprouted legs and arms and was waving an angery fist up at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Effen said. The clock hmfed and jumped back up onto the bed side table, where the arms and legs retracted till it was just an ordinary clock.

'Oh right,' thought Effen, 'Magic.' He rolled over once more to wake Rose. She was sleeping burried in the blankets and covers, in a cacoon. Effen chuckled before shaking her shoulder.

"Rose, Rose time to get up." He rubbed her arm and back to rouse her. She groaned and threw the blankets off.

"I had this wonderful dream that we got sucked into this magical place called Hogwarts, and there was a house elf and an old guy with lemon drops, and we drank this stuff called pumpkin juice-" She opened her eyes and looked around. A wide grin split her face. "So it wasn't a dream."

"Seems not," Said Effen. "we better get up. The Albus guy was gonna send someone to show us around." Rose stretched and rolled over off the bed with a thump.

"I'm okay." She called up. "This carpet is so soft. I bet I could sleep on it." Effen stood and picked up Rose under the armpits.

"Oh no you don't." Effen made her stand up.

"Oh, fine. You go take a shower. I want to explore a little in a common room. I kinda want to see if the statue will talk to me again."

"How can you not shower everyday?" Effen shuttered.

"Cause I don't stink as bad as you do." Effen stuck out his tounge. Rose returned the favor. Effen walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Rose straightened herself out before heading down the stairs. The common room looked a little different then the night before. It was brighter and had some students at different tables doing work. Through the window, you could see a long line of mountains.

'Kinda like home.' Rose thought sadly before turning to the statue.

"Hello, Lady Ravenclaw." The statue's head turned once again to look at Rose.

"Hello, young one. Welcome to my tower. Is there anything you require?" The statue spoke in it's soft whispy voice. Rose thought a moment.

"Yes actually. Is there anywhere in this castle with a piano?" Rose was hopeful. The statue slowly nodded.

"Try the room of requirements. It has everything anyone could need." The statue's head turned to it's original position and was quiet. Rose stood, looking at the statue for a while before she heard the door open behind her. A couple boys walked in. Rose payed them no mind till they came up right behind her.

"Hello." Rose spun around. The one that had spoken had messy black hair with glasses that magnified his eyes. He had a tan complexion as if he was in the sun a lot. There was another boy standing behind him, a slight sneer on his face. He had tiddy blond hair and grayish blue eyes. Her eyes travled down to their robes. On them were patches. The black hair boy's said Griffindor and had a lion on it. The other had a snake that said Slytherin. She shivered as she remembered what the sorting hat had said.

"Are you one of the new students who arrived last night?" The black haired one asked. Rose nodded.

"Yeah, me and my friend. We kinda just... poof, and we're here." The blond one gave Rose a funny look. Just then Effen came out of the door. It bumped the black haired boy alittle my way. He managed to keep himself from skidding into me.

"Sorry there." Effen said. He had a bright smile on his face.

"You the other new student? You look awefully happy to be here, considering your," The blond's eyes scimmed over Effen, "cercumstance." Rose cupped her hand around her mouth.

"He's always happy when he's taken a shower. Don't worry, it'll wear off in about half an hour." Rose said in a loud whisper. Effen pouted at her. Rose laughed.

"You seem happy too." The black haired kids said. Rose nodded.

"We were scared there for a while. Didn't know what we were going to do. But now things feel like they'll be okay." The black haired boy just nodded.

"Anyway," He continued after a moment of silence, "Dumbledore sent us to show you around and stuff. We should probably head down to the Great Hall for breakfast." Rose nodded in agreement and walked with the black haired boy to the door.

"Oh yeah, my name is Rose Rumman. Whats yours?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."


	6. Most Disappointing School

"Very nice to meet you." Rose shook Harry's hand and smiled at him before letting go and continuing on. "And whats your name?"

"Draco Malfoy." The blond haired boy said with a sneer. Rose held out her hand to him as well. He stared at it as if it was filthy. Harry gave Draco a pointed look from behind Rose's back. Draco gave up and shook her hand also.

"Great, we can all be friends. Lets go eat kay? I'm hungery. Do you guys have boba?" Rose panced beside Harry, taking in all the sights as they went.

"Whats boba?" Harry asked. Effen sighed.

"You fell right into her trap." Harry looked almost scared until Rose went on a rambling explanation about Boba, what it consists of, the wonderful flavors, and how it is just great over all. Harry relaxed and listened patiently as she continued to describe the drink.

After decending flight after flight of stairs, they reached the Great Hall. It was already bustling with activity, despite being seven forty in the morning. Harry gestured to a table at the far end.

"That's the ravenclaw table. Thats where you sit." Rose looked at the table. It didn't seem too friendly, dispite the food.

"Won't you join us?" Rose looked expectantly at Harry and Draco.

"We can't." Draco said.

"Well why not?" Rose inquired. She shifted her weight to her left leg arms crossed in front of her.

"You have to understand. No one ever sits at another house's table." Harry tried to explain, sounding as if I was suggesting we try something else even more dangerous.

"Tell me, when you first got here, did everyone still with their own house?" Rose asked. Effen knew she would pull out some witty salution soon.

"Of course." Draco asnwered. Rose smiled.

"Well then of course you feel like it's some foreboding, unspoken rule. The moment you got here you were plopped down in a seat and told to sit, stay, be good. If these younger students saw their peers sitting with other students at other tables, it wouldn't create such a stressful atmosphere. You'd be creating friendships and breaking down barriers. Come on. What do you say? Be a good example will ya?" Rose smiled up at the boys and headed towards a random table that definatly wasn't Ravenclaw. Effen hmmed.

"Just go with it. Her ideas usually turn out for the better." Effen encouraged.

"Which ones haven't?" Harry asked.

"The onces where we ride down a steep hill in a wheel barrol." Effen laughed and went to join Rose. There was high tentions between Harry and Draco.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"I think I will not be caught hanging around muggle fil-"

"The war is over, Malfoy. You need to stop acting to high and mighty. Didn't you agree with Dumblebore to try to get along better with the students?"

"Doesn't mean I have to be condemned to eat among those with a lower statis."

"Oh so your just going to call getting along not bullying them in the hallways?"

"If thats what it takes to be allowed to stay then yes, I won't put them in their place. I'll see you are later, Potter." Draco swept away to the Slytherine table, taking his place where his diciples use to flock. Now only a few other students who had survived the war sat quietly as to not draw attention. Harry sighed and went to join Rose and Effen.

"Aw, so you decided to join us. Harry meet Jonna, she's a Hufflepuff." Rose smiled at the shy girl sitting next to her. Harry sent her a small smile. Rose kept the smile up.

"Harry, don't be such a downer. Go on shake her hand. Meet eachother properly." Rose urged. Slowly Harry held out his hand to the girl. She hesitantly took it and gave it a little shake before quickly taking her hand back.

"There ya go. Wasn't so hard was it?" Rose grinned and grabbed a few pieces of french toast only to drown them to death in maple syrup. More people were coming in, giving weird glances at Harry, Rose and Effen. A few Hufflepuffs came to their table to find no seats for them. Rose called to them.

"Here, lets grab you a couple stray seats. You can pull up right next to us." The Hufflepuffs were gratefully and with Rose's help pulled up to the end where they were seated. Harry was somewhat suspisions that Rose had somwhat planned this. Rose began a rather loud conversation.

"I'll be! Coming to this school, I couldn't be more dissapointed!" People glanced up from their breakfasts. Even the teachers at the front were listening. "I come here and you know what I find Jonna?!" The nervous girl shrugged. "A utter lack of unity! I mean, what school divides their students by ability. I mean, yeah, I see where that could be a good thing. But look at cha. Your shakin' like a leaf!" Rose set her hand on the girl's shoulder to emphisise this. "Girl I bet if you hung out with some of those Griffindor folk, you'd never shake except when your laughin'. I'll tell ya. I've never seen a school so low-" A boy from Griffindor stood up angerly.

"Who are you to judge our school?!" He called out angerly. Harry glanced at Rose. He was perfectly at ease.

"May I ask you something Mr.?"

"Kruburry."

"Mr. Kruburry. I want to ask you, can you name ten people from this table. Go on, give it a try." The boy looked up and down the Hufflepuff table, looking for a face he knew. He slumped back into his seat.

"Gah, I wonder. Maybe if we sat together, talked together... if we could in turn get to _know_ eachother?" Rose glanced around at all the faces all questioning her. "Just a thought. So Jonna, what class do you have today?" She drifted off into a different conversation as soon everyone else went on with theirs. The teachers were talking quietly amongst themselves. Effen chuckled, drawing Harry's attention.

"Shes always like that. Drawing attention and outwitting people. Don't feel too butt hurt about it. She could trick Einsten." He chuckled again. "So why are you so up tight?" Harry shrugged.

"Agh, come on. You look like this is the end of the world. Whats going on?"

"In truth, my life hasn't been very normal up until now. I was hoping, maybe my last year, I could just be normal Harry." Harry's eyes were far off but he shook out of it and stood up. "We should probably go. I need to take you back to your common room for classes."

"Are we taking classes there?" Rose asked taking one last bite before getting up.

"No. Dumbledore just figured, while I'm in class, you might as well be somewhere where you can't get lost or killed."

"Wait. Harry, if you need to just put us somewhere, take us to the room of requirements." Harry stopped dead in his tracks and spun around.

"How did you know about that?"

"The statue in the ravenclaw common room, the one of Lady Ravenclaw, told me I could find a piano there." Rose explained. Harry stared at her long and hard.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if it's just for a pian-"

"And dance studio." Rose interjected. Harry stared.

"You dance?"

"Nope, he does." Rose said gesturing to Effen. Harry stared at him then back to Rose before nodding his head.

"Fine, but you have to promise to stay there."

"Promise." Rose held up her pinky. Harry stared then hooked him around her's. "Okay take us. I've been dieing to try out a new idea for a song." Harry led the way till he came to a wall.

"This is it? Well it's not much." Rose shrugged.

"Pace back and forth in front of it three times, and this of what you need." Harry explained. Rose nodded and began pacing. She thought hard, in her head the image of a grand piano in one corner and the rest of the large room empty. The floors hard wood and the walls covered in mirrors. There would be a little changing room for Effen with his ballet clothes ready and waiting.

"There you go, Rose." Said Harry's voice through her concentration. She looked at the wall. There was now a couple of glass double doors with frosty designs on them. Rose opened them to find the image from her head come to life before her eyes. Immediately she ran for the piano. Effen walked over to the changing room and glanced inside. Seeing the clothes he gave Rose a smile before slipping in. Rose pulled out the bench. The top was red velvet and squishy. Rose smiled in glee as she sat. She flipped up the cover over the keys. The keys gleamed like they were newly polished. Rose pressed one. The note was muted. Rose realized this was due to the top being down. She proped it up and hit the note again. As she did, Effen strutted out of the changing room.

"I thought you had class." Rose turned and saw Harry standing over her shoulder. She jumped in surprise.

"I have ten minutes till I need to head that way. I'd like to stay for a little while, if thats okay."

"Be my guest." Effen said arms open wide before slowly sliding down into the splits. Harry's face grew horrified as Effen went lower and lower. Effen was finally all the way down, and he bent his back knee, touching it to the back of his head. Then he turned completely around and dowing the same the other way. Harry didn't look too happy. Effen stretched another minute before standing.

"Okay Rose," He sent a rather nasty look at Rose, "I challenge you." Rose smirked.

"Oh your on." Rose skimmed her fingers over the keys briefly before they leap into action. A fast pace song, Harry suspected it was a classical song sped up, blared around the studio and Effen was dancing upon each note. Harry could see the straining muscles from where he stood.

'They do this a lot.' Harry briefly thought before watching the painful dance. Suddenly, Effen was above her, up on the tip of his ballet shoes, towering over Rose. The music had stopped and they were glaring at eachother, both panting heavily. Rose's eyes twitched and that was the end. They both broke down laughing.

"That was a good one. Phew." Rose said from her splayed position on the bench. They got up and walked over to a drinking fountain that had suddenly appeared on the wall. Each took a drink before going back to their postions.

"What should we play now?" Rose asked.

"Do something soft and slow so I can do point." Effen said. Rose nodded and proceeded to play a slow sad sounding song. A couple time, she'd hum along. Effen was doing a painful amount of point. At least to an awestruck Harry. He glanced down at his watch. He needed to go.

"I'll come grab you guys for lunch." He said "Remember your promise."

"Okay, see ya later." Rose called. Harry took one last glance before leaving to Potions.

Once class had been let out for lunch, Harry hurried to the room of requirements as quickly as he could.

"Potter!" Malfoy called out to stopped and looked at him.

"Where are the... new students?" Draco asked.

"The Room of Requirements."

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? They could be doing anything in there. You know what Dumbledore said-"

"Draco. I don't think they're dangerous. I don't think their a part of some last attempt to kill me." Harry shook his head and continued walking.

"You can't go around trusting everyone you meet, Potter."

"Oh, Mr. All Knowing, spare me a freaking break." The rounded the corner and Harry could suddenly hear music. Oh good, they were still there. Though Harry noticed the doors wide open. Autum leaves were blowing out in little sprits of breeze.

'Thats not right, It's Summer still, not Fall." Harry thought. He stood inside the door and looked around. The Room had changed. There was a large tree under which Rose and Effen were sitting. Rose had a guitar in her hand and was strumming it lazily. Effen had his eyes closed and was leaning his face towards the warmth of the sun. Harry looked up and sure enough, there was a bright sun hanging in the sky. The piano stood closest to the door, papers covered it, with notes and words.

"Hey. It's lunch time? Sweet, I was just thinking about how hungery I'm getting. Rose stood and set the guitar against the tree. Immediately, the bark encircled the instument and pulling it into the tree. Rose didn't really seem to mind.

"Effen, Jenny Lowfard is here. She wants to ask you to the dance." Rose teased. Effen mumbled and groaned. Rose suddenly spoke in a high voice.

"Oh, Effen. Take me to the dance." Effen twitched.

"No, not the dance."

"Yes, yes and be the father of my babys."

"No!!!!" Effen shot up and looked around.

"That got you up." Rose said.

"Oh I'm so going to get you." Effen suddenly jumped up and was chasing after a giggling Rose.

"Harry, Draco. Help me! He's gonna- Ahh!" Effen grabbed her around her waist and began tickling her. She squealed and tired to push him away.

"How can you think those two are evil?" Harry muttered.

" They could be acting. Not very hard you know." Draco tried but he couldn't truly think these two where working for Voldamort.

" I surrender! Ahh! I surrened!" Rose coughed out between laughing spurts. Effen stopped and was laughing just as hard as Rose.

"Fine, a truce. Lets go eat, k?"

"Sounds good." Effen stood and took Rose's hand pulling her up.

"Come on. Which table should we sit at this time?"

"How about the Slytherine one. It's pratically empty. Draco, your a Slytherine right? If your in there, with so few people, you must be something." Draco's ego seemed to inflate with the compliment.

"Why of course." Draco smirked. Rose laughed.

"Your full of yourself." Rose laughed and threw a casual arm around his shoulders. "Maybe you and I could, you know, get together sometime." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before pulling away her arm and calling out,

"Just kidding!" She giggled and hurried up the hallway with Effen. Draco stared at her for a moment.

"I think my heart was just smashed." Draco commented.

"Aww, poor Malfoy." Harry smirked and continued forward towards the hall.

"It's easier to walk here from the room then from the Ravenclaw Tower." Rose mused when they reached the large doors to the Great Hall, already opened to let everyone in.

"Its a shorter walk, thats why." Effen said. "We still sitting at Slytherine?"

"Of course. Come on. That girl over there looks sad and lonely. Infact their all so spread apart and silent. Lets gather them up, k?" Rose walked forward at a quick pace and sat next to the girl.

"Hi my name is Rose. Whats yours?" Rose leaned over and held out a hand to the brown haired girl on her left. The girl sneered at her.

"Thats not your seat." She gave Rose a disgusted look. Rose kept smiling.

"I didn't think there was assigned seating at any of the tables. Well, whos is it?" Rose smiled plesantly.

"Thats-"

"Enough Pansy. She may sit there." Draco was walking towards them, Harry right behind them.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Pansy spat. Her eyes went wide Draco sat to Rose's right.

"This group will be eating lunch with us today." Draco said calmly, knowing what his position next to Rose meant. The other Slytherines looked at them curiously.

"Why doesn't everyone join us. Hey, come sit with us. Hey Jonna, over here, sit with us. How were classes?" A few Slytherines moved to sit nearer to them but not too close. Jonna came skittishly over to the table and sat as quietly as she could.

"They were fine."

"You had Tranfiguration right? I can't remember what else..." Effen pipped in.

"Potions."

"Oh that sounds like so much fun. What did you transfigure today?" The conversation went on and in a few minutes, food popped up on to the table. The smells made everyone's stomachs grumble. They quickly filled their plates and ate away at the meal, keeping up the conversation at the same time. A young red headed girl, a boy with hair just as bright, and a bushy haired girl came over to the table.

"Hey Harry. Whatcha up to?" The red headed boy asked.

"Just sitting over here today. Good change of pace." Rose quickly stood so she could reach over the table to shake hands.

"Hi, I'm Rose. It's very nice to meet you. Want to sit with us?" She smiled her giant smile.

"Oh, um, sure." The bushy haired girl said. They all sat down with slightly weirded out expressions of their faces. It took a minute of Rose smiling politely their way for them to realize they forgot something. "I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasly." The red headed boy said.

"Ginny Weasly." the red headed girl said. Rose stared at them for a moment. Then her face lit up.

"Oh now I see the resemblence." Rose smiled.

"What, the red hair and covered in freckles?" Draco muttered. Rose giggled.

"Nope. Look at them, Draco. Look carefully. The facial structure, though slightly different, is just about the same. Not everyone with red hair and freackles is related. Though I think Ginny's more of a strawberry blond, like me." Smiled before taking a danish from a near by plate. She ate all around the outside before eating the inside.

"Aww, my favorite. Peach. Mmm. I wonder if the house elves can make boba." Rose stared off into space, happily dreaming of boba.

"Hey, I need to get you guys back to the room before class starts." Harry stood. "Would you like to come with us, Draco?" Harry gave him a pointed look. Draco nodded and stood. They exited the Great Hall. Draco was tempted to ask what he wanted but just gave into following the group. They got to the wall where the room of requirements was and Rose began to pace. The glass double doors appeared again and Rose didn't hesitate to walk in. The studio was back and the piano still had the same papers scattered across it, but the tree still stood far out in a corner. It seemed to melt into the ceiling. Rose sat down quickly and took up her playing again. Effen went and changed once more into his workout clothes.

"Hey guys, why don't you show Draco how you challenge?" Harry said. Rose giggled.

"You know that we've been rehearsing that same thing for weeks before we came here? We were getting ready for the next Talent Show." Rose giggled again at the thought of how well they did last time.

"Let's do it Rose." He sent a rather nasty look at Rose, "I challenge you." Rose smirked.

"Oh your on." Rose skimmed her fingers over the keys briefly before they leap into action. But this time, Harry knew what to expect. He watch Draco out of the corner of his eye, whincing every once in a while at the positions. Harry wanted to laugh.

'They are really good.' Harry briefly thought before watching the painful dance. Suddenly, Effen was once again above her, up on the tip of his ballet shoes, towering over Rose. The music had stopped and they were glaring at eachother, both panting heavily. Draco slowly clapped his hands.

"Thats was beautiful." Harry's head shot towards Draco, amazed that he would give such a compliment. He soon realized why. Draco was on the balls of his feet spinning in place before giving a florished bow.

"Draco! You dance." Rose said excitedly from her place on the bench. She clapped enthusiasticly. "Now Effen has someone to dance with. What do you say. Want to join our little group thing?" Draco came out of his pose and ajusted his clothes.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Draco smirked, but in truth he was pleased and flattered that they'd invite him to join them. "We'd better get to class Potter." They left, Harry reminding them not to leave. As soon as they left Rose sighed in relief.

"I was so scared they'd catch us."

"You know they probably wouldn't have cared. They're not our parents you know." Effen countered. Rose snorted and walked over to the tree. She pulled at some of the bark. It opened to reveal a freezer. She reached in and grabbed a pint of ice cream labled: Ben and Jerry's Phish Food, in florishing letters.

"Rose, you have too many guilty plesures to count." Effen chuckled and sat down on a particularly large root. Rose plunked down right next to him, digging out a little chocolate fish from among the tainted vanilla icecream.

"You know, lunch went well today. We got Jonna to join us, poor thing was to terrified, but I'm proud of her. Harry joined us and we even got a couple Slytherines to join us... well kinda. Oh and Harry's friends came over too. I think we're gonna do something good for this place before we leave."

"You are, Rose. Your doing a whole lot more than me."

"That doesn't matter. You and me are a team. We work together. Okay so now what can we do next? We need to bring this school together." Rose had a sudden determinationed glint in her eye. Effen felt sorry for the school. They were getting the wrath of Rose.

"Hey, Effen." Rose smiled mischeviously. Effen almost smacked his head.

"Yes Rose?"

"If they feel so confinded to those tables, how about we change things up a bit?" Rose had an evil smirk on her face.

"What are you thinking, Rose?"

"I say, lets, replace those big tables and give them smaller round tables instead. Infact, lets do it to the teachers too. They need to get off their high and mighty plateform and sit among their students."

"Rose. Thats on the verge of disrespect. These people took us in."

"Good point. Lets talk to Dumbledore, k?" Rose stirred the ice cream. It was starting to melt due to the heat of her hands.

"Do you think he'll go for it?"

"Come on, he seems like a reasonable guy."


	7. Agreements, Scares, Solutions, Lessons

"Yes." Effen's mouth fell open. Behind him was Harry who was equally as shocked. Rose had explained what she wanted to do and her reasoning. It hadn't sounded anything more then someone butting into someone else's buisness, but apparently that was just Effen cause Albus had agreed with no questions.

"Great. Now we're going to need to get lots of round tables, picnic tables kinda. They'll be spread around the room. Also I think students should have to get up to get their food. It'll force them to mingle. A buffet I think would do. And just for the sake of a pet pev of students not taking care of themselves, I think we should have a drop off station, a big tub, where students can put their plates. This will, again force them to mingle as well as teach alittle responsibility." Rose added, seeing hoe much she could get away with.

"The house elves will be distraught but I think it will be do able." Albus mused.

"One last thing, sir." Albus raised an eye brow in question. "I would like to take some time out of the day to do a circle up."

"Now what is this circle up?" Albus questioned.

"I'm very glad you asked, sir. A circle up is when a group of people sit around in a circle and are given a prompt to briefly talk about when it's their turn. It builds community and if someone is having a rough day, we are informed and can provide support should they need it.

"Also, it allows the names of people who would have othewise been looked over to speak and get themselves out their. It builds confidence in that sort of say." Albus mused over the thought.

"I believe it is possible. When do you think is the best time?"

"After breakfast, if possible sir." Albus slowly nodded his head.

"I will get the teachers to help me. Is that all, Rose?"

"Thats it sir."

"Well. I've never in my years had a student as determined to create community as you. I must say, I am proud."

"Thank you sir." Rose smiled brightly before falling to the ground with no prior signs.

"Rose! Rose! Please, not again, please. Do something!" Effen fell to his knees next to Rose's violently shaking form. Scared tears were forming in his eyes. Harry jumped to work, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small vial.

"I only have a Pain Reducer." He said franticly. Effen nodded.

"Once she stops shaking, give it to her. She hurts after these." Rose kept shaking for five minutes before she stopped her eyes rolling wildly in her head before she slumped into uncounsiousness. Harry lifted her head pouring little bits of the potion down her throat and working her throat to get it down.

"We need to get her to a hospital or, or something. Oh god, I completely forgot about her seizures."

"She's had these before my boy?"

"Yes, sir. But their flashbacks. She sees things. Bad thing that happened. Murders and people dieing. And sir." Albus nodded that Effen had his attention.

"She sees spirits sir." The old man nodded and walked over to the fire place. He picked up a hand full of something off the pot on the mantel and through it into the fire.

"Pompfre!!!" He called out. Suddenly the healer's head popped through the green flames.

"Yes, Albus, what is it?" She asked. Effen wondered if it hurt to do that. Maybe the stuff he threw in cooled the flames.

"One of our new students had a seizure. I require your assistance."

"Oh goddness me." the woman stepped through the flames, into the room, dusting the ash from her robes. "Oh poor dear. Did you give her anything?"

"A pain reducing potion, mame. Effen said she hurts after."

"Shes had them before then?"

"This is the fourth. Each time they get worse and worse." Madame Pompfre gave a nod and cast a spell. Rose suddenly levitated into the air as it on an invisible stretcher.

"I'm taking her down to the imfirmary. Effen, if you would like to acompany me?" Effen nodded, wiping away the tears that had slipped. He went and stood next to Rose as she silently levatated out the door, down the stairs, and through the halls. They passed the infermary door and Pompfre lowered Rose on to one of the beds. Effen pulled the covers out from under her and pulled them over top of her.

"Excuse me, dear." Pompfre scooted by him and gave her a light blue potion.

"Whats that?" Aske Effen.

"A dreamless sleep. It'll let her sleep for the rest of the night with no problems. Perhaps we can figure out whats wrong."

"She sees things, during her seizures. People dieing and stuff. And she can see ghosts."

"Of course she can dear. We all can."

"Well, we're not from around here. Where we're from, people can't see ghost or spirits or any of that. But Rose can. She always could." Madame Pompfre stared at Effen for a moment, taking in what he said.

"Well, that changes things. Let me go fire call someone." Madame Pompfre skuttled over to the door on the right wall, and closed the door behind her. Effen sighed and leaned back against Rose's head board. He looked over at her. Her face was smooth; no creases marred her face like they had just a couple days ago. On her birthday. Her birthday! They hadn't even really celabrated her birthday. Instead, they'd spent it at the hospital.

'I should have remembered. I'll make it up to her some how.'

"Oh how sweet, love is in the air." A misty, dreamy voice said suddenlyt from near there was a woman with large, thick framed glasses which magnifided her eyes. She wore lots of necklaces and her fingers were covered in rings.

"Who are you?" Madame Pompfrey stepped in and set a reasurring hand on Effen's shoulder.

"This is Professor X. She is the Diviations teacher here. I believe she can help Rose." The woman pulled a necklace from around her neck. On the end was a clear crystal. She held it over Rose's chest then slowly moved upto her head. The crystal began to spin, though Effen suspected her hand was moving slightly.

"Yes, yes, dear, we have a powerful seer on our hands. Very powerful. She needs protection. Protection of the mind. Things are leaking into her mind. Only then will she survive the ordeal ahead." Professor X placed the necklace around her neck. "My look at that time. Goodness me, why am I still awake. The tea leaves told me if I stayed up too later I'd run into something nasty, possibly a grim! I will see you tomorrow, Pompfre." He stopped and looked at Effen. "You take care of her, you hear?" Tx shook her finger at him before going back into Madame Pompfre's office to use the fire place.

"Crazy old bat she is. But shes the only one Albus seems to trust Diviation with what you told be, things seemed to have lined up. We need to find a way to protect her mind. Occuemacy perhaps."

"Whats that?" Effen asked.

"It's the art of blocking mind reader. It's a way of clearing the mind so no one can see into it." Pompfre said. "Why don't you come on over here dear, yes yes, this bed. Go on lay down. Get some sleep. I'll wake you when she starts waking." Effen laid on his side as Madam Pompfre went away to check up on other things. He watched her for a while. Well into the night the light from the moon shone across Rose's face, alluminating her hair and further adding to her palor. Effen smiled.

'I will protect her, you old bat. She's the only one I have left.'

The next morning woke Effen with the bright sun shining in his face. He through an arm over his eyes. He laid there and remembered the night before. Sitting up, Effen through a glance at where Rose was laying. She was sprawled across the bed in a comical fashion. Effen chuckled before walking over and rightening her splayed limbs.

"Effen?" Rose muttered.

"Yeah Rose it's me." Effen felt a ray of hope shoot from his chest.

"Did I...?"

"Yeah you had another seizure. But their going to help you. They think they know what to do." Rose slowly opened her eyes and looked straight up at Effen.

"You need to blow your nose." Effen was taken aback, but recovered and started laughing. He gathered her up and hugged her against him. His Rose was okay! He paused.

'Since when has she been my Rose?' He thought then shook it off. He'd figure it out later.

"Oh good dear, your awake. Effen, please stop squashing my patients." Madame Pompfre bustled over to them. Effen let go and reajusted her pillows so her could sit up.

"How are you feeling there, Rose?" Pompfre asked.

"Groggy, shakey, achey." Rose listed. Pompfre handed her a vial with a light green potion in it.

"You'll be wanting that. It's a Pepper Up potion. It'll make you feel better." Rose nodded and knocked the potion back in one gulp. She smacked her lips in disgust before handing it back to Pompfre.

"It tastes aweful! Could you at least flavor it?"

"Oh no dear, that would mess with the properties. How are you feeling now?" Pompfre asked, noticing Rose's face lighten.

"Like I just got a shot of caffine. Wow, I need to learn how to make that stuff."

"Consitering potion making doesn't need magic to be preformed I think you would be able to. As well as start learning Occlemacy."

"Whats that?" Effen chuckled, remember he'd asked the same thing the night before.

" It's the art of blocking mind reader. It's a way of clearing the mind so no one can see into it."

"Oh, so it's like meditation." Both Pompfre and Effen looked at her blankly.

"In meditation, you completely clear the mind." Rose said.

"I guess it is." Pompfre said. "I've spoken to Albus and someone who can teach you. They both agree it'd be best you learned."

"Whos gonna teach me?"

"Professor Snape. He'd very good at it, I'll have you know. He use to teach Potions, still does actually. Too bad he died." Suddenly a transparent man with large flowing robes swept into the room. He had a hooked nose and shoulder length hair. He walked at a fast, brisk pace. He stopped right next to Rose's bed.

"Aw, Severus, we were just speaking of you."

"Not horrible things, I hope?" He had a deep rich voice that vibrated inside his chest. Rose's breath was taken away. Effen however, was staring wide eyed.

"Rose? I think your rubbing off on me some how. I'm seeing a transparent guy." Rose whipped around to look at Effen then back at Severus.

"You can see him?"

"Tall, dark and scary? You bet cha."

"I have a name, thank you." Severus sneered. Rose shifted so she was sitting on her knees.

"Hi, I'm Rose. I think your going to be teaching me." She held out her hand.

"Clearly, you are in need on education, consitering I am clearly a ghost and there for can not grasp." He said, his voice having an annoyed edge. Rose shrugged.

"Not with me. You can touch me, but I can't touch you. Thats the way things work." She countinued to hold out her hand. Snape reached forward as to amuse her but felt solid and grasped her warm hand. Rose smiled, bending her hand just a little before shaking it.

"There is something strange at work here." Severus stared at his hand and tested the fingers, wiggling them.

"Nah, just me." Rose said. She smiled and sat back against the pillows, pulling the covers over her legs.

"I make have to look into it." He said. Rose smiled.

"It'd be appreisiated. So when do we begin?"

"Are you well?" Severus asked, Rose nodded.

"Then we begin, now." And he launched into a long history of how Olccencey came about and how it has been used, and what the belifits are. Rose sat and listened, pulled in by his voice. His hands moved into action every once in a while, showing his enthusiasm towards the subject.

"Now, I want you to clear your mind." Rose slid a pillow underneath her butt and crossed her legs. She rested her hand palm up on her knees, took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and exhaled. She relaxed into the exhale, settling into the darkness around her. She cleared her thoughts and everything around her. She was not in the infermary, or even sitting on a bed. Inhale, exhale. She would only hear Severuse's voice. Inhale, exhale.

"Rose, is your mind cleared?"

"Yes." Rose whispered, keeping the voice in her mind, letting it echo in the vast emptiness.

"I want you to imagine a fog. A thick fog you can't see through." A fog rose around Rose. It was thick and if Rose had risen her hand, she would not have been able to see it. It was whispy and milky white. Soon, Rose was floating in a vast white out.

"Can you see the fog Rose?"

"Yes." She murmured.

"I'm going to enter your mind Rose. I will pull out certain memories. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Legimen!" Rose felt another presence in her mind. It pushed it's way around, trying to find it's way through the fog. First it pulled forward the memory of the first time she met Effen.

"_I bet he's not even a boy. No boy is that pretty." They cackled again. Rose looked over from where she was swinging. The black haired boy, Effen, was sitting, or more, curled up aginst the chain link fence, the group of guys standing just a few feet away._

Rose observed the memory before figuring it was enough. She imagined the whispy mist whooshing over the image, making it way too blurry and dim to see. Another memory was pulled forward.

"_Effen, I... I don't know what is happening... we're best friends, I want to help."_

"_Can't tell. I'd get in trouble if I told." Effen mumbled. Rose turned her entire body to face him, now shifted to sit on her knees. _

"_I won't tell. Pinky promise. I won't tell if you don't tell."_

Promised. Rose quickly covered the memory so the promise would be kept. The presence left.

"Rose. You can come back now." Rose inhaled and exhaled. Slowly coming back to the present.

"Good. Miss. Rose, you have potential." Rose beamed. "But you still need work." Rose felt like someone had just popped her bubble.

"Not only did you take a while to hide your memories but I was also able to pluck a couple while you weren't looking."

"Which ones?"

"I do believe I saw how you arrived." His eye brow went up a few inches.

"So you saw Effen break his nose?" Rose laughed.

"I do believe to bore resemlence to mine." Severus joked. Rose laughed harder.

"No, no yours is fine, I think his was almost squishing his face."

"Hey, I'm sitting right here." Effen sat on the he he'd used, his lip stuck out in a pout. Next to him sat Harry.

"Hey Harry. What are you up to?"

"Just came to check on you. You gave up quite the scare. People were really frazzled with the seating arrangments too. And having to get up to get their food." Harry chuckled, remembering the shocked faces of the kids entering the Great Hall that morning. "Taking Occlencey lessons? Don't go too harsh on her Snape. You were with me."

"I plan on being more patient with this one." Severus sneered, his joking mood gone.

"Anyway, it's lunch time. I'm gonna take Effen down to the Great Hall to get food and fresh air. It can get pretty stuffy in here. Madam Pompfre will be bringing your food soon."

"Sounds good. This one needs a breather. Go on, Effen. I'm not going anywhere." Rose smiled at him. Effen hesitated but let Harry drag him from the Infermary.

"You seem to have a crush." Harry said.

"What?!" Effen blushed furiously.

"You heard me. You've got a crush. I can tell. I was the same way with Cho. Though I must say, that one didn't turn out well." Harry visibly shuttered.

"Oh thats real encouraging."

"Ha, so you do have one."

"I wasn't saying that. I was just saying, if somethings like a previous relationship disaster, then it's not exactly encouraging."

"So let me guess. It's Rose right?"

"She's like my sister man. I grew up with her. I can't like her like that." Effen said, looking highly offended.

"But you do."

"She was the first friend I ever had, of course I care for her. Just not like that."

"Well you were acting pretty lovey, if you ask me."

"How so?"

"You hover."

"I do not!"

"You do totally."

"If I didn't know better that sounded a little gay."

"Bia, if you ask me. But don't turn the subject on me. You hover."

"No I don't."

"You do. Maybe you don't have a crush."

"Thank you!" Effen exclaimed.

"Your a total mother hen."

"Hey!" Harry laughed as they walked into the Great Hall. People seemed to be getting the idea. The different houses were beginning to mingle. People were waving a talking between tables as well as the mixture at them.

"Rose is really making some change here. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves." Harry commented walking over to the buffet that was set up near the wall to the right when coming in the door. He picked up a plate and silverware wrapped in a napkin. Going down the line was difficult. Your plate would be full half way through the line and there were still things down the line you wanted.

"I guess we can always come back." Muttered Effen. They sat down at a table with a few Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw, who was busy reading a rather thick looking book.

"I'm surprised Professor Dumbledore took to her suggestion so easily. A few questions, but thats it."

"Like I've said before, she's very influencial." Effen smiled, thinking of the girl up stairs, probably eatting soup and a chunk of bread. But quite on the contrary, Rose was eating a wholesome meal of spegeti placed inside a hollowed out round loaf of bread. She had a side of brustle sprouts sautaed in garlic and chillis and heavily sprinkled with parmisan cheese. For dessert want a sundae topped with hot fudge and a bright red cherry. Rose happily twirled her fork among the long skinny noodles drentched in a white sause. Chunks of mushrooms cooked in butter stuck out at odd directions as did a few strips of grilled chicken. Rose brought the ball of spun pasta to her mouth and took it in to be chewed and digested. Rose sighed in delight at the wonderful tastes that sprun to life on her tounge and felt bad for Effen, not being able to enjoy such a sofisticated meal.

"Will you cease that dispicable sighing." Snape grumbled.

"If you don't like it leave it." Rose countered, taking another bite.

"Because I was assigned to watch you by Madame Pompfre, and I will not be held responsible should you fall to another attack."

"Attack?" Rose pipped up interested. Severus rolled his eyes.

"What, you think these visions just come to you? Even though the places you've been you've probably been a thousand times before?" Severus waited a moment before continuing. "These visions are being forced upon you. Spirits in your world and ours who want their story to be known. And your defences that have kept them out are slowly crumbling. It's my job, and yours to build them back up."

"I knew they were probably real people but never really took it in, you know?" Rose mused.

"What did you see in the Headmaster's office?" Severus asked. Rose was confused. "Professor Dumbledore." Severuse clarified.

"Oh, Albus. It was weird this time. It wasn't in the office. It was outside I think it was where we fell. There were a bunch of people dieing and I was being jerked all over the place each time someone died. It was like they were all showing me at the same time.I remember I'd see a flash of green every time someone died. It turned into looking like a strobe light cause so many people were dieing. It was kinda scarey."

"Sounds like you saw the final battle." Snaped mused.

"The founders had a final battle?" Rose asked. Severus looked insulted.

"Of course not. The battle happened a year ago. Right here on Hogwarts grounds, against the most evil wizard to ever live. Thats when I died. He sent his snake, Nagini, after me. Poisioned me. Bit me right here." Severus pulled down his high collar to reveal two large puncture holes in his neck. They leaked silver blood. "I'd hoped to live free after He died. But I died. No need to complain now. It won't change a thing." Severus stuck his nose up in the air.

"I didn't see you."

"Of course, I didn't attack you. I don't need my story to be known." Severus sneered.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How did it end?" Severus snorted.

"The Light side won of course. The famous Harry Potter took care of that."

"Harry? He killed the evil wizard.?"

"Several times if I remember correctly. First time, was when he was merely a babe."

Rose remembered what Harry had said before.

"_In truth, my life hasn't been very normal up until now. I was hoping, maybe my last year, I could just be normal Harry." Harry's eyes were far off but he shook out of it and stood up._

"That was probably just a coincidence. Do your guys' magic develop early?" Severuse nodded.

"We do accidental magic at a young age."

"Well there you go. His accidental magic came out. I mean, his instinct tells him to protect himself. His magic acts upon his instincts. You don't need spells to do accidental magic, right?" Severus shook his head. "There you go. What about these other times?"

"Second time he was trying to save a Stone called the Sorcerer's Stone. Vold- I mean the wizard couldn't touch him cause it burnt him. He killed him that way."

"Accidental magic?"

"Dumbledore said he couldn't touch him cause of his mother's sacrfice for him."

"You mean, Harry's mother is dead?"

"His father too. Good riddance. Lily was the real loss."

"Harry doesn't have parents? I couldn't imagin." Rose felt sad for Harry. She'd always had to strong support of her parents, always there. What would it be like to lose them?

"Oh don't worry. He lived with his relatives, though they where less then ideal. I do believe Potter moved out when he came of age." Rose nodded.

"When was the next time?"

"Well he was originally trying to kill the youngest weasly. Ginny, I believe her name is. Why am I telling you-"

"How did he kill him."

"He was a mere memory sucking the life force from the helpless Weaslet. Harry killed the memory by distroying the source, a diary."

"Now we're getting to the heroic stuff."

"Do you not think that saving the Stone wasn't heroic."

"I guess. But that was a fluke. This is continuation of the behavior. There for ingrained." Severus nodded in slight understanding.

"Next?"

"Must I list all these events for your amusment?" Severus snapped. Rose flinched back and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I was just... curious." Her mood was serverly dampened. She brought her knees up to her chest, taking action to not fall apart infront of this man. A cold hand set itself on her shoulder.

"I apoligize for snapping. I do not enjoy the boy." Severus explained. Rose gave him a watery smile.

"Thanks. It means a lot that you'd apoligize." Rose wrapped her arms around her knees, still feeling fragile. Severus nodded, noticing Rose's behavior but restraighed himself from commenting.

After a long while of silence and Rose gathering her wits, Effen came strolling back in with Draco.

"Hey, Rose, how was lunch?"

"Great actually." Rose smiled widely but Effen could see through it. Something was bothering her.

"I will her to you then, Effen." Severus blew out in a flurry of robes.

"Whats wrong." Effen asked. Rose shrugged.

"Oh don't give me that. We're in this together, remember?" Effen turned Rose's head towards him to look directly into her eyes. She shrugged.

"I hit a sensitive subject, he snapped at me." Draco snorted.

"Give me three guesses the last two don't count. Let me see. How about Potter?"

"I guess it's a really sensitive subject for him." Rose muttered.

"I'm sorry." Effen hugged her tight to his chest and gave her back a rub.

"It's okay. He apoligized. I'm just still sensitive." Rose muttered.

"Uncle Sev? Apolagize about snapping about Potter? Thats new." Draco mused out loud.

"It's okay, Rose. I'm not leaving you again."

"Oh, Effen. Your acting like a mother hen." Rose said pushing away from Effen. Draco started flapping imaginary wings behind Rose and bobbing his head. Effen shot him a glare which Rose caught. She turned around to look at Draco. He stopped quickly and rubbed the back of his head. Effen shot him the birdy, but put it down before she turned around.

"Whatever, anyway, Effen, you have to be able to go out and get some fresh air every once in a while. And I can't have you hovering over me." Draco snickered. Effen had a sinking feeling that Harry had told Draco about their conversation down to lunch, just going by his reactions.

"I know, I just worry." Effen said. Rose smiled.

"You worry too much. Losen up alittle. Things are gonna happen whether your here or not."

"I'd perefer to be here."

"But I know you'll always come back to give me a hand. Just chill. K?" Effen looked relunctant but he nodded anyway. Rose smiled wide and kisses his forehead.

"Good boy. Now Draco." Draco who had been making faces behind Rose's back suddenly stood up straight and as casually as he could asked, "What?"

"You need to chill to."

"Chill?" Draco asked, an eye brow going up.

"Yes, chill. I know you can, with you making faces and the chicken dance behing my back." Draco blushed perfusely. "I want you to show more of this side of Draco. Not the side that acts like hes royalty." Rose stood and idly began messing with his collar. "Please? For me?" Rose asked. Draco choked at the cute face she made up at him. He knew it was posed, but he couldn't help but fall.

"I'll try." Rose squealed and threw her arms around Draco, her right leg poping up behind her and the other going on to the ball of her foot. Draco's arms went around Rose and he returned the hug. Over her shoulder, Draco could see Effen frown deeply. He tried to smile reassuringly at him but his frown only deepened further, if possible. Rose pulled away, but not before placing a large kiss on his forehead. Draco swattered at the spot teasingly.

"Hey! I know I'm hot, but stop drooling all over me!" Draco laughed. His lung felt filled with air and his vocal cords rung with a beautiful deep voice he had never hear. The only times he'd laughed was when he was faking, in order to live. It felt good, like being alive.

"Hey. I like your laugh." Rose grinned. She suddenly wobbled. Draco put his right hand on her upper arm to steady her. Effen looked like he was ready to leap forward at any moment to catch her. "Wow, being in bed all day doesn't do much for your balance." She plopped down on the bed and laid down, stretching her legs across Effen's lap. He grabbed her foot. Curling his thumb in, he run it hard up the middle of her foot.

"Ohh, yeah, there." Rose groaned. Effen continued to work at the tight muscles. Rose with withering. Draco was perplexed.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving her a foot massage. She loves them." Effen explained. Draco sat next to Effen.

"How do you do it?" He asked watching her sigh in pleasure.

"You just work the muscles." Effen explained. Draco glanced over at Rose's other socked foot. Carefully, he picked it up and set it on his lap. He glanced over at Effen and back at his own foot. He began minicing Effen's actions. Rose groaned.

"Oh guys. Your spoiling me." Rose's eyes were getting droopy.

'I wonder how much longer she'll last.' Draco wondered. He work the ball of the foot, down to the heel. The heel was especially hard since it was so tough.

No more then ten minutes later, Rose's breathing was soft and even. Effen finished and held up a hand towards Draco. Draco quietly high fived Effen and stopped his ministrations on Rose's foot.

"Works everytime." Effen smiled.

'I'll keep that in mind.' Thought Draco.


End file.
